Trouble in Paradise - Dramione
by livviwooo
Summary: "It all happened so quickly, one minute she was turning away, the next she was pressed up against the hard wood floor in agony." Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley have it made, or that's what everyone thinks. There may be some serious trouble in Paradise, and only one particular Slytherin notices Hermione's bruises, will he save her from an abusive future? COMPLETE SEQUEL POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So back for more writing, here's me reporting for duty. **

**This fic is probably a bit controversial, it covers some topics that may be troubling for some people, and if you're affected by anything I mention, please contact someone, whether it be childline, a welfare group or just a friend. :) **

**SO on with chapter 1! **

**Description: The (8th years I guess not sure haha) return to Hogwarts to re-take their missed seventh year. **

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not JK Rowling, I am an angsty teenager who writes fanfiction. **

**ENJOY xo**

* * *

Chapter one

The golden light of the fast fading sun dully illuminated the Hogwarts castle as the fire engine red Hogwarts express pulled into Hogsmeade station.

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and the famous Harry Potter smiled jovially at the other students they'd not yet greeted on board as they collected their luggage, and chatted amiably, avoiding any of the touchy subjects people were still dealing with after the war.

It had been a few months since the battle of Hogwarts, and the Hogwarts students were returning to school, despite the odds, to complete their education.

As, obviously, with all of the students from Harry, Hermione and Ron's year re-taking their final year, the seventh year had been expanded to accommodate two years whilst the would be graduates caught up, finished their N.E.W.T.S and graduated alongside Ginny's year.

This hadn't bothered any of the trio, as many of their friends were in the year below, and so they had no problem being mushed up into one big year.

Of course, there was a lack of students, for devastating reasons.

The third and final Creevey brother (Martin) hadn't even begun his first year, many people's guesses were that he was still recovering from the trauma of losing both his siblings.

However it seemed to be an unspoken rule that no one would mention the fallen, there had been a few murmurs of condolences, but for the most part, people knew to keep their trap shut.

Hermione Granger, had, for the most part, survived the horrific ordeal comparably unscathed.

None of her family had been found, or murdered, in fact she'd taken a month away from it all in Australia finding and restoring her parent's memories.

She'd spent the rest of the long holiday at the burrow, living with Ron and his family, Harry had stayed with them a while as well, before he'd bought his own apartment in Hogsmeade.

But shed realised soon after returning, that her month away on holiday had had its prices.

Since she'd returned, she noticed a change in Ron's behaviour.  
He was moodier, more sulky and unpredictable than usual.

Hermione knew, but couldn't begin to comprehend how hard the death of his brother had hit him, and regretted leaving him in his time of need. Ron had changed, and she was worried about him.

Hermione thought miserably about all that had happened in the past year, and looked at the depleted crowd of seventh years now getting into the thestral carriages.

She noticed tens of students, nearly all the 6th and 7th years, gasping and pointing at the twisted black creatures they could finally see.

Hermione looked at them with interest, she wasn't exactly a stranger to thestrals, she'd ridden one before, but seeing them, watching them move, snap their strange beaklike mouths brought a new reality to the creatures.

In a way, the amount of students who could now see the odd creatures was even more hard hitting than the tear stained faces, dusty photographs of never forgotten people, as it showed, as clear as day, just how many people had seen the unthinkable.

"Oh Ron, you've hardly touched your vegetables." Hermione sighed, causing Harry to roll his eyes as he finished up his dinner and turned to talk to his girlfriend.

Ron merely shrugged, grabbed another sausage, shovelled it down and got up from the bench, before wordlessly leaving the hall.

Hermione groaned and rubbed her temples as Harry and Ginny spun round to talk to her the moment Ron was out of earshot.

"Is there something going on with you two at the moment?" Ginny asked immediately, ignoring Harry as he hissed something about tact, and certain people's lack of it.

Hermione shrugged, drinking the rest of her pumpkin juice as she thought worriedly about Ron missing dessert.

He never missed dessert.

"I don't know Gin, he seemed a bit off after I got back from Australia, but I haven't seen him in one of his sulks this long. I don't know what's going on." Harry clucked his tongue as he thought about his friend, before he was interrupted by Ginny kissing him passionately.

"What?! He was playing with his tongue it was too tempting." Ginny winked as Harry growled in appreciation. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"While you two get a room, I'm going to go check on Ron." She muttered, getting up from the table as Ginny and Harry continued (to everyone's great discomfort) exploring each other's mouths.

Hermione left the great hall, and began rushing up the stairs to the main stairwell, hoping to catch Ron on his way to the common room. She'd just spotted his tall, lanky ginger frame, when she collided with someone hurrying the other way.

"Watch it you- oh. Granger." Draco Malfoy seemed to have matured, and for the better, Hermione found herself thinking scandalously. She shook the thoughts from her head as quickly as they'd come, and turned back to the handsome, muscular blonde boy before her.

"Malfoy." She nodded in reply, trying not to notice the fact that his liquid shimmering metal sheened eyes glinted, even in the dim lighting.

He nodded in return, before quickly sidestepping her and going on his way, she resolved to do the same once she spotted Ron heading into the common room.

"Ron! Ron wait, hey, wait up!" She called down the empty corridor, everyone else being down at the feast.

He made no sign of noticing her call, but paused by the portrait hole just the same.

She finally caught up to him, panting hard as she clutched her knees. Once she'd gotten her breath back, she turned to face him and tried a smile. It fell flat.

"So, how was-"

"I think we need to talk." Ron snapped, cutting her off as he headed for an unused classroom, his expression stony.  
Hermione felt her breath catch I her throat as she followed him, fearing the worst.

* * *

"I'm telling you Blaise, double D. At least." Malfoy grinned, taking another sip from the bottle of stolen firewhiskey as he and a few other seventh year boys cheered, clinking their empty shot glasses at the declaration.

It was official, Hermione Granger was fuckable.

"Are you sure?" Another Slytherin, Jay Hills called from one corner of the room as a few other boys rolled their eyes.

"Of course he's sure, I bet he couldn't stop looking at 'em!" Blaise crowed as the lads descended into jeers and catcalls.

"Ok, ok fellas, fun time over, serious business now." Draco called out, raising his glass, before pausing dramatically. "Luna Lovegood, to fuck or not to fuck?"

_"That is the question." _

The crowd of boys chanted in unison, leading to more glasses clinking and chuckles of drunken mirth.

"Um, I call not." Called a voice from the far corner of the room, Draco nodded, and turned to the other boys.

"I call hot." Blaise shrugged, as several boys punched his shoulder and shoved him about.

"Seriously?"

"Looney Lovegood?!"

"Now now, we're here to judge girls, not each other." Draco grinned as Blaise rolled his eyes.

"OK so, we have Halliwell calling not, Zabini calling hot, pick a side lads, pick a side."

The evening continued on much the same way, with various girls being declared simultaneously hot (Parvati Patil, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson) and others most definitely not (Millicent Bullstrode, Moaning Myrtle) until every boy was either passed out blind drunk, or dozing peacefully in a corner.

Only Draco and Blaise remained awake, both blearily trying to keep their eyes open.

"So, would you? Fuck 'er I mean, Grangery girl." Blaise slurred, turning to his best friend in drunken curiosity.

"'Course, she's fit." Draco shrugged, as Blaise chortled.

"But, she's, she's a muggle one, right?"

Draco turned away, drifting slowly into sleep.

"Yes. But it doesn't matter anymore. Not to me. Potter saved my life, they all did. Better than any Slytherin pureblood did that day anyways. It's even Stevens now Blaise, get used to it."

His only reply was a loud snore, which sent Draco chuckling off into a drowsy sleep.

* * *

**Soooo that's it for chapter one, chapter two will have a lott more action, I normally only post if I get x many reviews, but as this is new I doubt I'll get any! xD so see ya when I see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIII **

**I was going to wait a week to update, but I was so super happy with the amount of followers and an amazing review that I totally wasn't expecting, I love you all so much! :) **

**But especial thanks to "dutch potterfan" who was my first reviewer who posted AWESOMELY quick! This chapter is for you, love ya to pieces :) **

**So, depending on the response I get for this chapter will relate to when I update :) **

**Description: Things get nasty :( (fyi, I promise this will have a happy ending, I just thought I'd cover a few controversial topics to make it different?) **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like JK Rowling to you? Weell even if that's so, I don't own any of the characters, just fyi ;) **

**Enjoy, drop me a review and give me some help! I 'd love some constructive criticism, character development ideas or plot twists, I'll take it all ;)**

**LOVE YOU ALLL xo**

* * *

Chapter two

Hermione Granger gasped slightly, wincing as she touched the black mark on the left side of her jaw carefully.

It had all happened so fast, one moment, she and Ron were heading off to an abandoned classroom, him lightly tugging her along by the sleeve of her robe.

She'd feared the worse, afraid Ron was upset with her, afraid he would maybe want to break off their relationship, it had started off being a careful, if slightly tense conversation, he'd been upset about something, very upset.

Hermione hated to admit it, but her memory of that conversation was slightly hazy, it seemed the bash on her face had clouded her memory slightly.

She remembered him slowly raising his voice, until they were screaming at each other, he'd been blaming her for everything, accusing her of cheating when she left to visit her parents, saying it was her fault he was always miserable.

She'd been so angry after that, infuriated that he was blaming everything on her. She fought back, screaming and calling him out on pointless little things she couldn't even remember.

And that was when he snapped.

One moment, she was turning away, heading for the door, taking a break.

The next, she was lying on the cool wood floor, clutching the side of her face as stars flew around her mind.

She barely had time to register what had happened before Ron was pulling her up and into his arms, asking if she was ok, checking her vision, and lightly kissing the bruise.

If she hadn't known any better, se almost would have thought she'd merely tripped and Ron had picked her back up.

He hadn't apologised, it was almost as if he wasn't going to acknowledge anything out of the ordinary had happened. He helped her cast her best concealment charm, and had walked her back to the common room, double and triple checking she was ok to walk, to eat.

She knew she should have felt angry, betrayed, this was exactly the kind of thing she was fighting against in one of her several campaigns, but all she felt was ashamed.

Hermione Granger, the strong Gryffindor princess, the brave heart, had been beaten down by her own boyfriend. The girl who fought for others welfare couldn't even protect her own.

She bit back sobs as she recast the charm after the blackening bruise, and smiled confidently in the mirror, hoping not to see through her own façade.

She counted to ten before pushing open the bathroom door, and smiling at the chattering girls who met her.

* * *

"What, so you and Pansy_ aren't_ together?!" Blaise asked his friend incredulously, as a sulky, curvy and beautiful Slytherin girl marched past them, her long black curls bouncing in her wake.

Draco shrugged, avoiding his ex-girlfriend's murderous glare as they headed down to the great hall.

"Why?!" Blaise prompted, looking at him expectantly.

Draco sighed and ruffled his hair, something he always did when he was nervous.

Over the summer his father had moved away, after being forced from the Malfoy manor by him and his mother. They knew his priorities had always been the Dark Lord and sex, hence why he had never been too fussed about saving his only son's life.

So Draco had disowned him, and was in the middle of going out of his way to prove how different from his father he could be.

He'd used a dangerous and experimental spell to remove his dark mark which had left him with a jagged white scar and an excruciatingly painful twinge in his wrist for months.

His hair, once perfectly in place and gelled down, again similar to his father's when he'd been young, was now tousled and stuck out at all angles, it was messy enough to rival Potter's, Blaise had once joked.

But Draco wasn't joking. He was eradicating his father from his life, and wanted to be rid of the man for the rest of it.

As they turned the corner and headed into the great hall, Draco realised he didn't have an answer to Blaise's question.

He wasn't entirely sure why he'd broken up with the beautiful, sexy, lustrous Pansy, it wasn't like there was anyone else.

He just didn't want her any more, Pansy reminded him of his past, the asshole he'd been, how pathetically desperate he'd been to impress his father, and he wanted to forget that like he was leaving his father.

He crashed into someone just as he and Blaise made their way into the great hall, and smirked ever so slightly when he realised who it was.

"Oh, Granger, again? Is it really that impossible for you to keep your hands off me?" He grinned as Hermione looked up to apologise.

His keen eyes immediately spotted the slight magical haze around her jaw, and he toyed with unveiling whatever facial monstrosity she was trying to hide.

He then realised that probably wasn't the best way to get into a girl's pants, at least not in front of this many people.

He waited a minute for a haughty come back, but none came, in fact, she was already half way down the corridor.

"I'll see ya Blaise," He said to his best friend, who was distracted by Peeves flying around meaninglessly.

"Hey, Granger wait up!" He called, jogging after her. She spun around to face him, mild irritation twitching at her features.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked, sounding exhausted. He shrugged.

"I'll walk you back to your common room, here lemme carry your books." He grinned, deciding this was probably his best means of action.

With a sigh, Hermione passed him some of her textbooks and the pair made their way down the hallway.

"Well you sure have changed." Hermione mused, smiling slightly as Draco struggled with the extremely large volumes of magical dictionaries. He attempted a shrug, but almost lost a book in the process.

"Well, some things have to change Granger, blood doesn't matter, not anymore. I don't think it ever really did." He explained, as Hermione's smile grew wider.

"Wise words, especially from a ferret." She winked as he groaned at the nickname.

"Call me that again and I'll unveil that spot you're so desperately trying to conceal." He grinned, but then paused as he noticed Hermione's face falling instantly.

"You, you can see it?" She whispered, Draco was surprised, it wasn't like Hermione to get so worked up over a spot.

"No, I just,"

"Hermione, there you are. What are you doing hanging around with this pathetic ferret?" Ron Weasley interrupted, throwing an arm round his girlfriend as he glared at Malfoy. She shuddered and shrunk back, but Ron had a tight hold on her. Draco frowned slightly, that was unusual.

"No, no Ron, Malfoy's just borrowing some of my books, he was actually just leaving." She stuttered, lying quickly.

Ron nodded, satisfied and released his girlfriend.

"Good, I'm going down to dinner 'Mione, you tell me if he bothers you in any way?" She nodded slightly as Ron walked off, whistling down to the great hall.

When he was gone, Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What was that? Are things with you and the Weasel ok?" He demanded, moving in closer to face Hermione as she shied away, and Draco realised in shock that she was cowering.

"Everything's fine, I can take my books from here thanks." She said quickly, grabbing her heavy books out of his arms. It was at that moment that Peeves decided to pay them a much unwanted visit.

He swopped down, giggling and pretended to kiss Hermione's cheek.

"Hello little pretty witchy! Let's see what's under that little magic mask shall we?" He giggled as Hermione furiously tried to bat him away, but it was too late.

The spell was cast, and the glamour's Hermione had spent ages fixing just right, slipped away from her jaw, to reveal a large, ugly dark bruise for all to see.

Hermione gasped in shock, dropping her books as she ran away, covering her face with one hand as she tried to cast the glamour's with the other.

Draco stood, stunned into silence, until he finally awakened himself and grabbed up her books from the floor.

It couldn't be, her and the Weasel, they'd been friends since birth it seemed, and she'd said everything was fine…

He hurried after her, knowing he'd be too late to catch her before she went into the common room.

So instead he piled up her books, and began to write a short message on a scrap of parchment.

Hermione emerged from the bathroom, still a little shaken from the close call.

She didn't know if Draco had seen, it didn't matter anyway. Sure, maybe she had a few more bruises than she'd had the day before, but it didn't mean she or Ron had a problem.

It was all her fault really, she shouldn't have left him while he was still grieving, and she knew he'd be hurt beyond repair.

It was then that she heard he slight tapping at the dorm's window.

She looked out, and opened the latch, surprised to discover all of her books she'd dropped that afternoon hovering, enchanted to fly to her, outside her window.

There was only one person good enough at charms, maybe even better than her, who could have performed such a spell.

And sure enough, the note that accompanied the books simply read:

_Clearly, we need to talk.  
The owlery, half 8. _

_D_

Great. Ron would freak.

* * *

**So things are getting a lil bit more serious! You may think the plot may be developing a little fast, but don't worry a lot of points and extra plot twists will be added so it wont be a badly written flash fic :) **

**So, please review? I'll love ya 5eva? **

**See ya ASAP :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**WELL this is a very quick update! Don't expect these all the time, I just had this chapter written and was so pleased with my three new reviews and the amount of favourites/followers the story has! **

**So, I also thought I'd update cause it's a bit of a short chapter anyways :) **

**A HUGE thankyou to: "dutch potterfan" "MemoirsofaLostCause" and "ariadne0318" for your reviews, THIS CHAPTER'S FOR YOU GUYS! **

**(I've also replied a lil bit to your reviews at the end so if you wanna go check that out hehe)  
Please review for me, I love opinions, criticism, plot ideas, character development, whatever the HELL you want, I'll take it;) **

**Description: This chapter is purely about the exchange in the Owlery, we learn a little more about the Malfoys! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm still not a genius millionaire writer. **

**ENJOY xo**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione smiled nervously at Lavender and Parvati as she mumbled some excuse about meeting Ron before quickly leaving the dormitory in case they wanted any details.

She blew off Ginny's attempt at conversation, even though she'd missed speaking to her best friend pretty desperately, and hurried out of the common room before anyone else noticed she was leaving.

She managed to get away just before 8, and was heading up the spiral staircase to the Owlery, already feeling the cool breeze of the autumn air before she even opened the heavy wooden door.

He was waiting for her, leaning against the cold stone sill of the window, looking out over the lightly frosty grounds as his hair blew slightly in the wind.

"I want to know how it happened." He said, simply, coldly as if he were merely mildly insulting her, not asking a deadly serious question.

Hermione coughed slightly and shuffled her feet.

"What do you mean?" She asked tentatively, futilely hoping he hadn't noticed that large, blackened bruise on her chin.

He spun round, icy rage in his eyes as he glared at her.

"Don't even try and pull this over my eyes Hermione, you will tell me what's going on if I have to steal some veritaserum and choke it down your throat." He snarled, his anger surprising Hermione. But there was one other thing shocking her even more.

"You, you called me, Hermione." She choked, looking at him in utter astonishment as his cheeks reddened slightly. He looked away, ruffling his hair from the back like he always did when he was nervous.

"Don't try and change the subject." He said quietly, although he was clearly avoiding that subject himself.

He flicked his wand lightly, and the glamours Hermione had been building on, piling one on top of the other for the past few days slipped away like a scarf in the wind.

It only revealed two bruises though, the large dark one that was fading slightly on her chin, and a fairly new one that had just began to darken giving her a rather noticeable black eye.

Draco looked at her, his expression not changing, although Hermione could see the turmoil in his eyes.

"Take off your jumper and the scarf." He snapped, looking her in the eye as he spoke.

Hermione gasped, and glared at him, scandalised.

"It's cold up here, you complete utter arse, besides there's nothing to hide anyway so,"

"So you don't mind proving it." Draco interrupted, as Hermione sighed, and removed her scarf, robe and jumper, displaying a few bruises on her arms.

Draco nodded stoically, and moved towards her, for an instant, Hermione almost thought he was going to hug her, envelope her in his strong arms, but instead he lifted up the side of her shirt, displaying yet more bruises that had been hidden away, kept a secret like the rest.

He broke.

Furious, Malfoy thrust her jumper and scarf at Hermione, and turned away before slamming his fist into the door, a sickening crunch echoed out over the room as Hermione gasped, looking on at him dumbfounded.

"How could you be so stupid?!" He bellowed, turning on his heel to glare at her, stare her right in the eye as she held her ground.

"Me? What about you! You idiot you could've broken your hand, or worse, damaged the door!" She snapped, glaring back defiantly.

"You know what I'm talking about Her- Granger," He spluttered angrily, "I'm not stupid, I know the Weasel's been beating you." He spat fiercely as Hermione dropped her scar in shock.

"H, how do you, I mean why? Why on earth would you think that?" She gasped.

"The way you look at him, with pure fear in your eyes, the way once you would have hugged him as your best friend, and now you shy away as he pulls you towards him. Not to mention the goddam bruises, Granger I know the signs." He muttered, moving towards her once more, gazing into her warm, chocolate eyes, brimming with tears.

He tore himself away, returning to the sill as she sniffled softly behind him.

"You're wrong. He doesn't beat me, Ron's not a monster," She whispered as Draco spun round, fury blazing in his eyes.

"Then what would you call it? Discipline?" He snarled nastily as tears ran down Hermione's cheeks.

"It, it's my fault, I abandoned him, I should have been there for him, should have helped him get through hit all but instead I left him and now, I don't even know who he is anymore. It's all my fault." She gasped through her tears.

"No, it's not you don't understand that you've done nothing wrong, he's the monster, it's not your fault he's changed mother you have to," They both froze, Hermione wiped her eyes and touched his shoulder, gently, carefully.

"Mother?" She whispered, as Draco's shoulders shook in anger, or maybe it was repressed tears.

"She never listened, she always said," He took a deep breath, as a single silvery tear slipped from his eyes. "That there was something she should have done, some way she could have helped him, saved him from himself."

He looked out over the grounds, as the moon appeared slowly from behind a grey cloud.

"My mother is dead Hermione, did you know that? Died in hospital. She just wasted away. He hurt her, beat her so bad, I tried to get him to go, to stop but I was nothing, just a child.  
And then I realised after the war, after his leader, his idol was gone. That I was stronger than him.  
I wasn't a filthy coward, who too his anger out on his own family. I made him leave, forced him to go.

At first, it was ok. He left, never came back, I think he was afraid of what I might do.  
But that was when Mother got sick. Because, after all he put her through, after everything that happened, she still loved him. Still thought she deserved every punch he threw.

She wouldn't eat, wouldn't talk, and spent most of her days in her chambers just gazing out mournfully over the grounds of the manor.  
She collapsed one day, and I took her to St. Mungo's, but of course it was already too late.

She let him win, Hermione, let him rule her, control her, and in the end, even after I thought I'd saved her life, it was him who took it away from her."

Hermione turned and faced the blonde haired boy, the one who'd tormented her for years, been her enemy, hated her with a fury and watched the silvery tears as they slid down his cheeks.

"I want to help you Hermione, I truly do. But I have to know if you'll let me." He whispered, looking in to her eyes, mercury meets chocolate.

"Do you still love him? It was her love that killed her, it drove her to the grave not being with him."

Hermione looked away sadly, and sighed.

"I stopped loving Ron the first time he pushed me down." She said quietly, realisation hitting her hard.

"I never truly loved him that way to begin with, he was always just my friend, I thought we'd be able to date and get over it, but after Fred I just felt like I _couldn't_ leave him, and"

Draco pulled her towards him, hugging her close as they cried silently for a moment.

"Hermione Granger, will you let me save you?" He whispered, looking at her earnestly.

"If you'll have me." She smiled weakly, up at the friend who would save her life.

* * *

**:) Just an FYI, there are just kindafriends right now, not much ****_sexualnesss_**** ;) **

**So: ariadne0318: ! You literally made my week thankyou sososooo much :') **

**MemoirsofaLostCause: Yeah :( and defo, she couldn't even believe that wittle won won would do something like that? And yeah he helped her cause she was a bit dazed :( Poor 'Mione!**

**dutch potterfan: Hereeeeeee's your update! Hope you like this chapter too :)**

**REVIEW? xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**So HI update time! **

**Today is my birthday! So for a present from you awesome guys it would rock if you could review for me :) **

**So thanks a lot to those who did review, (NikkiHeat2000, dutch potterfan, hermionegirl) this chapter's for you, and to see a personal reply just check the AN at the end of the chapter :) **

**Oh, and to my rather negative reviewer on anon, yes this is a bit of a Ron bashing fic, I didn't realise there were so many, I apologise. There will be more to come, but if you don't like the story no one's forcing you to read it sooo...**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

**Description: Hermione tries to talk to Ron...**

**Disclaimer: Just checked, still not JK Rowling. xo **

**Love you guys, especially for 50 followers, you all rock! :') xo**

**REVIEW whatever you want, character developments, plot twist ideas, whatever you like :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Hermione finished casting her concealing charms for the day and tried a smile in the mirror.

After she'd promised to accept Draco's help, they'd just stood in silence for a while, pretending not to notice the other's tears and enjoying the comforting solace of the Owlery.

At around ten at night, they silently went their separate ways, not mentioning anything else.

She wasn't sure if this meant they were friends, or even anything more, but she had a feeling the talk had just been a way for the pair of them to vent to someone they weren't attached to in any way, an 'unloading' session of sorts.

With a final attempt at a smile, she opened the door and headed back into the girls dormitories, and then back down to the common room.

She was about to just leave early for breakfast, when she noticed Ginny sitting in one of the high backed chairs by the fire, glaring at her expectantly.

"Hey Gin, I was just heading down to,"

"No, no you're not." Interrupted her friend, standing up and grabbing hold of Hermione's arm, shoving her down into the chair beside her.

"Gin I really don't,"

"Hermione for the next minute and a half you're not going to say one single word, you're going to listen to what I have to say." Hermione nodded begrudgingly, and shut her mouth. Ginny took a deep breath and began, rushing her words so Hermione couldn't interrupt.

"I know there's something going with you and Ron, don't argue I'm his sister and your best friend, did you really think I wouldn't notice?! I have a theory, and I know you're not going to like it, hell I don't even like it but I guess we're friends and I really need to talk to you about this."

Hermione raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"OK. Now, please don't freak out, especially if you don't know. But I noticed you guys had been arguing a lot, and the other day I went into the boys dormitory to borrow one of Ron's books, and, well let's just say it looked like a girl had been in there, um, _visiting._"

Hermione's jaw dropped, unsure if this little discovery was worse than Ginny knowing the truth or better.

"How, um what made you think that?" She stuttered, leaning back into the chair in shock. Ginny rubbed her temples and looked at Hermione sadly.

"Hermione there was a pink lace bra, in Ron's bed. He told me it was yours but I know you're more of a black lacy girl. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard someone in the shower."

"So? It could have been one of the other boys." Hermione interrupted, grasping at straws.

Ginny shook her head sadly.

"I knew you were out studying, and all the other boys in their dorm were in the common room. Hermione nothing's set in stone obviously, but I just felt you ought to know. You must have known something was up, the way you two have been acting lately."

Hermione was lost in thought for a moment, and simply nodded slightly as Ginny rubbed her arm gently. Maybe if Ron was getting tired of her she could leave him be without having to hurt him anymore.

It would also mean she wouldn't be letting him down, and they could become the friends she knew they were meant to be.

"Gin? I have to go can you excuse me?" She said standing up quickly as Ginny nodded sadly in understanding.

"No, I understand, you may want some time alone, if you like I'll talk to Ron about it?" Hermione shook her head, contemplating what to do.

"No, maybe I should talk to him about it." She decided, shouldering her bag and heading up to the Owlery where she knew Ron would be sending the usual weekly letter to his parents.

"I'll go now, I'll see you at lunch, in about half an hour?" She called back to Ginny, and made her way up to have the conversation she desperately wanted to avoid.

* * *

"Draco? Draco?" Draco Malfoy snapped back into action, his thoughts of Hermione and the bruises scattered over her pale skin slipping away into the folds of his mind.

He looked up at Blaise who was staring at him expectantly, and realised he'd been tuned out for at least the last ten minutes.

"What?" He snapped, as Blaise raised his hands and began to leave the common room.

"Sorry for thinking you might be interested, since you have that thing for Granger." He sat up straight lightning fast, causing Blaise to chuckle lightly as he turned back to face his friend.

"What about her?" He asked, trying to brush off the concern in his voice and replace it with mild interest.

"Ah, it's the talk of the school actually. Apparently she was arguing with someone in the Owlery earlier this morning, no one knows what happened but she ended up in the hospital wing."

Draco felt his heart rate quicken in terror, and he looked anxiously at his friend.

"Wait, they, they traced the wand that got her didn't they? They can always trace spells from duels."

Blaise shook his head, a small smirk on his face.

"That's the best part, there wasn't even a duel, apparently some person beat her up and left her up there, they have no idea who it could have been I guess"

Draco pushed past his friend, fire blazing in his eyes as he saw red.

Weasley.

He just _knew_ it was Weasley.

The tight knot of fear in his stomach tightened when he reached the doors of the hospital wing to see Professor McGonagal waiting outside.

She raised an eyebrow when she spotted Draco coming towards her.

"Mr Malfoy I must admit I"

"How is she? Is she going to be OK?" He gasped, still out of breath from running all the way to the hospital wing.

McGonagal's eyebrow seemed to rise even higher, as she pursed her lips and sighed slightly.

"She's doing worse than we thought, we were rather shocked to discover that she actually had multiple bruises covering multiple patches on her body, I was actually wondering if anyone knew about those, as many seemed to be a few days or even weeks old." She gave him a meaningful look, causing Draco's eyes to narrow in hatred.

"No I haven't been beating up the precious Gryffindor princess." He snapped, glaring at her furiously.

"Ask Hermione, she took a pretty bad fall one day in the Owlery, you know how icy those steps can get. Luckily she wasn't seriously injured, she came to me and told me about it." He lied through his teeth, hating Weasley more and more with every sentence he spoke.

McGonagal nodded, still looking quite puzzled.

"And since when did the pair of you become so close?" Draco almost blushed, ruffling his hair awkwardly as he shrugged.

"I don't know, we're friends. She had an argument with one of her friends I think, we hung out a bit." McGonagal almost smiled, and pushed open the door a crack.

"I'm sure she could do with a guest, why don't you pop in and see if she's awake?" Draco gave the Professor one last withering look before nodding, and stepping through the door.

He spotted the long chestnut locks a few beds from the end, and began to walk towards her.

"Hermione?" He asked tentatively, unsure if he was allowed to touch her.

They'd only met up to talk a few times, and he still wasn't sure if they were actually friends or not.

She rolled over, a sleepy soft smile on her pink lips, and his heart jumped into his mouth when he saw the dark, nasty bruises that plagued her creamy skin.

He felt an angry lump form in his throat as he tried to smile at her as she blinked her chocolate eyes a few times.

"Draco. What are you doing here?" She smiled, and then touched the bruises on her face gently, before being brought crashing back to reality.

"Oh God." She whispered, before rage began to cloud her vision.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked blankly, as she nodded slowly.

"I went to see Ron, Ginny. Ginny thought he'd been cheating on me." Draco's jaw clenched and his face quivered.

"I wanted to confront him, ask him for the truth, but he just got so angry and,"

"You've got to stop this. Now. I just lied to your head of house and I don't plan on doing it again, not for that monster." Draco snarled as Hermione clenched her fists, and let go.

"I'm going to fucking kill that bastard, I can't believe it, and I was just trying to talk to him. I knew it, I knew it all along." She was practically shouting, and it was a few minutes before she noticed he was simply standing there smiling at her.

"What?" She hissed as his grin just grew wider.

"Just look at you. You're ok." He smiled as Hermione scowled.

"I'd hardly say I'm alright Draco you idiot." He began to laugh, causing Hermione's scowl to deepen further.

"But just look at you! You have something my mother needed, but never had."

"What's that you son of a banshee?" She snarled.

"Anger. That's all you need. Do you think you can stop this from happening by feeling sorry for yourself and catering to that swine's every need you know. The fact that you're angry? That might just save your life." He smiled slightly as Hermione's eyes began to widen in understanding.

She grinned up at him and punched him on the arm lightly.

"Ow." He muttered as she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a baby."

"Don't take your anger out on me, bitch."

"Dick."

The pair laughed together into the late hours of the night, talking through their school years and joking about people they used to know.

Hermione went to sleep feeling truly happy for the first time in weeks, with the boy who was saving her asleep in the plastic chair beside her bed.

* * *

**hermionegirl: Thanks so much for the comments on characters! With Draco, that's my plan I think he knew all along he loved her, but he's going to try and convince himself otherwise for a bit, that he's just helping her because of his mother and because he wants sex. I have plans for all the other characters, and your tip about Ginny reminded me I needed to add that in! Thank you :)**

**dutch potterfan: Yup, I'm developing his character a bit, stepping away from the hateful person his father made him, because he doesn't want to be that anymore. :) **

**NikkiHeat2000: Yup, he sure does! Don't worry there'll be quite a bit of justice coming up, for all involved. :)) **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) and I love hearing from you, so please keep on reviewing :D **

**LOVE YA and see you all soon :) xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLOOO **

**So, a bit of a quick update which might not be happening much from now on, what with being back at school :( but I'll try my best :) **

**Thanks sooooo much to my beautiful reviewers: Claire, dutch potterfan, and NikkiHeat2000 this chapter's for you :) **

**It's a lil longer than usual, with a few bits of new info and funness! **

**So anyways, I really hope you like it, and please review, it makes my day and I always reply in the AN and dedicate you lovelies a achapter :) **

**ON WITH THE INSTALLMENT. **

**Description: There's a bit of lovin ;))) and some interesting details added, plus (sadly) we loose a character :( **

**Disclaimer: Out of witty things to say here... So yeah not JK Rowling own nothing :D **

**REVIEW :)))) **

* * *

Chapter 5

Hermione snorted and quickly put down her cartoon of muggle orange juice her mum had sent her that morning (as a home comfort) before she snorted it out of her nose.

"Alright Granger, calm down." Draco grinned as he put his cartoon back on the floor, deciding he really didn't like muggle drinks.

"You should have seen yourself! It was hilarious, oh my god your nose just wrinkled right up, I thought you were going to throw it up seriously!" Hermione laughed hysterically, leaning back on the soft cushions the room of requirement had prepared for them.

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed the carton away from him moodily.

"What is the appeal anyway? Who would want to drink something so bright?" Hermione tried to stop herself from laughing anymore, as Draco sighed and leant back, looking up at the starry night sky above them.

"I'm so glad we found this place." He grinned, as Hermione smiled back.

"It's perfect, especially seeing as there are certain people who wouldn't want to see us hanging around together." She muttered, trying to push him from her thoughts. Draco sighed.

"Are we just not going to talk about this? Hermione you have to finish it. I know he hasn't hit you for days, but you can't just not speak to him forever." He said quietly as Hermione felt her eyes beginning to tear up.

"I know Draco I just" He smiled sadly and slung his arm around her, pulling her into a hug as they looked up at the sky together.

"You don't have to think about it right now if you don't want. It'll be ok, I won't let him hurt you again." She smiled and wiped her tears away, grinning at him.

"Thanks. I can't believe I'm friends with Draco Malfoy." She laughed slightly as he smiled sadly back at her.

"I'm sorry I was such an idiot to you for all those years. You don't know how much I hate the person I used to be." He said quietly.

"You've said that a thousand times Draco." She laughed again, a small tinkle of happiness in the darkened world they were living in.

He looked at her, his mercury eyes perfectly serious as he toyed with a strand of her hair.

"And I'll never be able to say it enough." He said quietly, and suddenly, his lips were on hers, softly at first, tender and gentle, and then when she kissed him back it was rougher with more urgency, as though his life depended on it.

It was him who broke apart first, much to Hermione's annoyance.

"Hermione," He whispered, holding her so her nose was just touching his.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to, you know that"

Hermione smiled and pulled him close.

"I didn't say stop, now did I." She whispered sweetly in his ear, as he laughed and pulled her back into him, as they kissed passionately under the stars.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Hermione had gotten out of the hospital wing, and she and Draco had been hanging out together as much as they could.

She'd been avoiding Ginny for a bit, especially after she had to lie and say she and Ron were on a little break after he promised not to cheat again.

She'd successfully managed to keep up this charade as her and Ron hadn't spoken in weeks, she hadn't asked him if it was over and just assumed they were finished.

She had to admit, she missed her old Ron, her best friend who'd been there for her through everything. But she realised with a smile that morning as she brushed her slightly tangled mane of hair, that she had someone else in her life to be there for her through it all.

"I just don't understand, how will we be together?!" Hermione jolted when she recognised the distressed wails of her best friend Ginny.

She dropped her hairbrush and ran out of the bathroom back into the dormitory, at the same moment, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil came in, hugging and comforting a sobbing Ginny in between them. Hermione's jaw dropped as she immediately ran to her friend's side.

"Gin! Oh Merlin is everything ok?!" She hugged her best friend close as the girl shook with sobs.

"No, no it's not oh Hermione I can't believe it!" Hermione looked at the other two girls questioningly as they shrugged sadly.

"It's Harry." Hermione almost had to sit down. She grasped at the nearest bed post and gasped, looking towards the other girls once more for an explanation.

"He's ok, Hermione, he um, well he was offered a permanent job at the Auror office after he did that internship a while back. He talked with Dumbledore, and they decided that he wouldn't get a job offer that great again, and, well,"

"He's moving to London next week." Sobbed Ginny as she flung herself at Hermione, while the other girl tried not to smile.

"But that's great! Ginny think about this, he'll have job security and money for the rest of his life now, what's the problem?" Ginny sat back and sniffled a few times before sighing and leaning back on the mattress.

"What if he gets there and realises he doesn't need me anymore?" She whispered, wiping her eyes sadly as she looked up at the ceiling. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at this as she hugged her best friend close.

"Harry asked you to marry him after the war, you were both each other's firsts, he saved your life, Gin there's so much history and love there, and do you honestly think he'd leave you after all that?"

Ginny smiled through her tears a little, and nodded.

"You're right, oh God Hermione how could I have been so stupid?! I shouted at him, probably scared him half to death, Hermione I have to go and find him, you're ok right? Lavender said a couple of girls had been sick the past few days?" Hermione waved her hand, getting up and following her friend to the door, trying to push the small niggling worry that was chewing at the edge of her subconscious.

"I'm fine Gin don't worry, go find Harry and just talk it out, you'll be fine." She smiled, waving as Ginny rushed downstairs hoping to catch Harry if he was still in the common room.

Hermione grabbed her wand with a sigh and headed to her trunk thinking about the million and one things she had to get done that evening.

She decided to strike the most terrifying one off her list.

* * *

As Hermione and what seemed to be half of the entire students population (minus all the Slytherins of course) showed up the following afternoon to see Harry off to London, she scoured the crowd, smiling as she spotted familiar faces, and new one obsessively trying to get a look at the boy who lived.

It was then that she spotted a particularly familiar face in the crowd, she smiled slightly as she realised not all the Slytherins had decided to avoid this particular event.

She'd almost immediately noticed the ruffled shiny blonde hair, the slightly mocking smile that accentuated his sharp features as he laughed with his friends.

_His friends. _

Hermione marvelled at this revelation, noting not only Blaise Zabini, who normally tagged along with his friend as one of the nicer ones, but a few other who normally tried to stay away from anything Gryffindor.

She flashed him a flirtatious smile as he looked her way, and he gave her his trademark smirk, accompanied with a cheeky wink, before turning back to his friends in the crowd.

"Did you see that? Nott you saw that right?! I don't believe it, Malfoy's only gone and shagged the sexy mudblood!" Blaise grinned, clapping his friend on the back as Malfoy frowned slightly, turning away from Hermione and their flirty brief exchange and gave Blaise a look.

"Oh right, yeah, sorry about the 'M' word… But seriously, did you bang her?!" Draco gave him a dark look as Blaise's grin returned and he punched Draco on the shoulder.

"Damn, you did didn't you! Ah you sneaky little fucker I was going to go after that one." He winked as Draco smirked slightly, nodding his head in slight acknowledgement of his 'success'.

"Well Blaise, I'm hardly going to deny the truth but"

"I knew it!" His best friend grinned, letting his rather filthy imagination go wild. "Ah, was she good? How long did she go? I bet you did some pretty nasty stuff with that pretty little,"

Draco let Blaise's vulgar ramblings run along in his ears like background music, as he watched her laughing with the Weasley girl in the far corner.

"What are you staring at ate? You look like a love sick," Blaise cut off his own sentence as he followed Draco's line of sight, and his jaw dropped.

"You're not, you don't actually, do you have _feelings_ for _Granger_?!" He exclaimed, causing Draco to spin around and clap a hand over his mouth.

"Watch your mouth Zabini you idiot, and no of course I don't!" He snapped, releasing his hand as Blaise looked at him in shock.

"Oh my god, you're really into her, aren't you? You actually care about this chick!"

Draco practically growled as he glared at his best friend.

"Just shut up Zabini, it's only about sex, you know I'm only ever about the sex." He hissed, desperately trying to force his hand back over his laughing friend's mouth.

"Oh sure, you tell yourself that mate." He grinned, rolling his eyes as Draco shot him a death stare and spun around, just in time to see Potter saying his goodbyes to Ginny and Hermione, smiling and hugging them each in turn.

Draco couldn't help but smile as Hermione's eyes sparkled with happy tears as she waved off her best friend.

His small smile quickly disappeared when he spotted Ron putting an arm around Hermione as they waved goodbye to Harry.

His lips tightened and his jaw clenched, as he shot a clear look of warning in Hermione's direction as the three of them began to leave with the rest of the school.

Hermione knew what it meant.

He saw her making excuses to the two Weasleys, and practically had to shove Ron away from her to hang back and wait for him.

Draco stood idly by one of the marble pillars a few feet away, waiting until the courtyard was clear, and the two came to meet in the middle.

"Draco, I really don't want to argue about this." Hermione sighed, rubbing her temples as she looked away from his stony expression.

"Argue about what? The fact that you and Weasley re still together? Despite the fact he beat you black and blue and you've been shagging me for weeks?" He snapped as Hermione glared at him.

"Don't you dare try and blame this on me you know I've tried to sort it out with him before,"

"Well what else can I do Hermione, there's no one else to blame. He hurt you, you've moved on, you don't even love him anymore, what else are you waiting for?" He shouted over her, ignoring the darkening sky and the slight tell-tale patter of rain on the old roof tiles.

"I thought we were already split, we hadn't spoken in weeks how was I supposed to know we were just taking a break?!" She snapped.

"Do you know how close I am to just going to McGonagal about all of this right now? I know you wanted to reason with him about it, save what was left of your best friend but Hermione, if he's still in the picture, still hurting you, what else can I do?!" He muttered sadly, turning away as the silvery tears began to run down her cheeks and the first splatters of rain began to hit home.

"Draco I can't, I just can't talk to him, you don't understand!"

"What? Please tell me what I don't understand, because I've been here supporting you the whole fucking time, I tried to save my own mother tell me please dear Merlin, what I couldn't possibly understand?!" He roared, glaring at her as his tears began to mingle with the now steady droplets of rain falling from the darkening sky.

She looked up at him, and he couldn't tell if she was sobbing or if the rain was becoming a downpour.

She locked eyes with him, chocolate meets mercury.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh lil bit of a DRAMATIC ENDING :D **

**Hope you liked, it's getting serious guys rly. **

**ON WITH THE REPLIES TO MY LOVLY REVIEWERS :) **

**NikkiHeat2000 - Hm, sorry there wasn't much of that in this chapter (as you can tell, with things hotting up there is DEFINITLY going to be some paiiin in store!) I hope you liked it anyways, and thanks so much for the review, it means a lot :) **

**dutch potterfan: I know that dick -.- the only reason there wasn't justice in this chap or a face down, is because of some of the issues touched on here, Hermione really didn't want to admit Ron was all bad, in truth she still loves him as a friend, a brother. And now, obviously, she has much bigger things to worry about!**

**Claire: Ahhhh I loved that bit! Writing about the Slytherin boys was just so much fun for me, I'm glad you liked it :) **

**TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hey guys! **

**Thanks so much for all my new followers, favourites and one new reviewers, welcome newbies! :)  
This chapter was reeeeally long so I split it in two, sowee :( **

**It does however mean that I will be updating very, very shortly, maybe even later today! XD **

**So, as always a special thankyou for my three reviewers: dutch potterfan, NikkiHeat2000, and a newbie, snezingpanda12345**

**I LOVE YOU ALL this chapter's for you :) **

**Description: We have a few more details on the pregnancy, learn who the father is and Hermione has a face down with Ron! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, sadly because then I'd be a millionaire :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW! If you do I update quicker, aaand love you lots :) **

**Replies to my reviews in the AN at the bottom! :) xo**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Recap: "Draco I can't, I just can't talk to him, you don't understand!" _

_"What? Please tell me what I don't understand, because I've been here supporting you the whole fucking time, I tried to save my own mother tell me please dear Merlin, what I couldn't possibly understand?!"_

_She locked eyes with him, chocolate meets mercury._

_"I'm pregnant."_

He looked at her blankly, as though he hadn't even heard what she said, or noticed she was there.

Hermione looked up at him, the rain soaking her soft chocolaty hair as she desperately hoped for a reaction.

When she didn't get one, she did what Hermione Granger does best.

She talked.

"I only noticed a few days ago that I was late, quite remarkably late and I normally pride myself on being on a pretty reliable cycle, it's a Granger-women thing. So yesterday when we were going into Hogsmeade, I stopped by the apothecary on the far side of town, and picked up a few tests. I'd been feeling a bit sick as well and had some weird changes in appetite so I thought I'd better"

"Whose is it?" He asked bluntly, as though she hadn't been speaking at triple speed for the past thirty seconds.

She looked up at him and sighed, a little sadly, as though she were disappointed.

"Draco Ron and I haven't had sex in months, not since July. I took a very specific test, I'm only about eight weeks gone, so it can't be his." She glanced at him meaningfully as the realisation dawned on his face, and to Hermione's immense surprise, he smiled.

"Well Granger I appreciate this isn't ideal, but I have to say, I'm rather glad we weren't paying close enough attention with the contraceptives." He smirked as she hit him lightly on the arm.

"Well it's all very well for you, I'm the one who has to carry the bun around, you just get to enjoy it." She snapped as he laughed, looking at her with mild confusion.

"I'm confused, are you suggesting I'm going to eat our child?" She laughed and punched him again, before he wrapped his arms around her, trying to shield her from the rain.

"What so eight weeks? It was our first time together?" Hermione nodded as Draco laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Only we could manage that. I'm sorry Hermione I know you must be terrified right now."

She sighed and wrapped her arms a little tighter around him.

"I have you."

They stayed that way for a few minutes, trying to forget the worries, confusion and angst that was yet to come, just enjoying the simplicity of the moment.

"Draco?"

"Mm?"

Hermione sighed as she pondered the thought that had been bothering her the past few days.

"Why are we together? Even in secret, it's certainly not a secret that you've always hated me,"

He tried to interrupt but she just held up a hand to stop him.

"And I know you've apologised, and it means a lot, it really does. You've just never explained why you've changed your mind?"

Draco sighed and let the rain pummel his cheeks as he began to realise what he'd been trying to escape from for a very long time.

"Hermione I want you to know that the only reason I was such a dick to you was because of my father. He taught me to hate those who hate your blood, and so I went along with what he said, desperate to impress him."

"But why me? There are plenty of other mudbloods at Hogwarts," Draco flinched at the word, thinking of the scar that he'd seen his bitch of an Aunt carving into Hermione's pale wrist.

"And plenty that were friend with Harry, why did you always target me?"

He sighed and smiled slightly, remembering seeing her for the first time at the train station, saying goodbye to her parents.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked bluntly, as she looked up at him in surprise.

"Well I'm not sure I can say that I do, why?"

"Because the moment I first saw you, I thought you were the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. I was all set to go over and tell you as much, I had pretty high self-esteem and was sure you'd like me. And that was the first time my father told me what you were, and how I had to hate you.

The truth is Hermione, I never thought it was love, because it just hurt, it hurt so much. Every time I thought about you, how pretty you were, how your face just lit up when you laughed, it pained me, because I knew that I had to hate you.

So I lied to myself. I told myself that it was you who made my chest feel like it was being ripped open, your fault that I thought you were so pretty. So when I hurt you, it made me feel the tiniest bit better, to think that I could get through this, that you would pay.

Honestly, I never hated you because you were a mudblood Hermione, I hated you because I couldn't have you, and I couldn't imagine living without you.

It was stupid I know, and if it makes you feel any better, straight after I'd beat you down, make you feel like crap, just minutes after the little rush of joy at making you feel what I felt every day, I would realise what I'd done, what I was doing to you, and to myself. It was killing me." He sighed, and smiled down at her shocked expression.

"I always loved you Hermione, I just never had the courage to admit it, even to myself."

"So, so you're not mad that I'm pregnant? You're not going to leave me?" She asked quietly as he laughed and stroked the side of her cheek.

"Hermione if I were just in it for the sex we would have been doing it a lot more than we did." He winked as she slapped his shoulder, rolling her eyes.

"And there you go, ruining the moment." She smirked as Draco laughed, pushing back her sopping wet hair from her face.

The smile slipped away from Hermione's face as she realised there was one problem she'd been avoiding for a very long time that would now desperately need to be sorted.

"What about Ron? He still thinks we're together! Draco what do I do?" She gasped as his jaw clenched.

"You tell him it's over, I'll make sure the Weaslette's there to defend you if anything happens, and then we tell Professor McGonagal everything."

"Everything?" Hermione asked shyly, thinking sadly of Ron, shut up away in jail, she wasn't even sure if they'd put him in Azkaban or muggle prison.

"Hermione I know you think the Weasel's still in there, but you know as well as I do that he's not. He could hurt someone else, or you even more, we have to stop messing around and finish this."

Hermione sighed and nodded, pulling him in close as they kissed in the rain, wondering what on earth to do next.

* * *

"Have you seen Ron anywhere Gin?" Hermione smiled, towel drying her hair as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I think he's in the common room, I saw you guys talking earlier, he said he was really sorry about him and that other girl, I think he wants to stay together." Ginny smiled as Hermione forced one.

"That's great Gin, I think I'll go and talk to him about it." She replied, grabbing her jumper and tugging it on before waving goodbye and heading down to the common room.

She spotted Ron in one corner of the room, and he smiled before waving and making his way over.

"Hey 'Mione, can we talk?" He asked, as Hermione nodded, following him out the portrait hole and out into the corridor.

She was halfway down the corridor before she realised they were alone.

She stopped suddenly, feeling like she ought to head back towards the common room.

"Hermione?" He spun round, and took her wrist, holding it a little tighter than was necessary.

"Ron I just want to,"

"It's ok we can talk here." He pulled her towards him, leaning in close as Hermione tried to step back a little.

"I'm sorry we had to fight Mione, I missed you a lot this past month." He whispered, clenching her wrists tighter as she tried to twist away.

"Ron I need to tell you,"

"I have to tell you something first." He interrupted, stroking her cheek with his nose as she tried to push him away.

"I want you back Mione, I've missed you so much, I think we should make it official again, it was a pretty long break."

Hermione gave one final tug, and managed to shove Ron away from her, much to his surprise.

"Oh really? And what about that girl? Lavender wasn't it? If you missed me so much are you done with her now?" She snarled as Ron's features slipped from surprise into barely contained rage.

"And so what if I'm not done with her? What will you do about it?" He hissed, forcing Hermione against the wall  
as eh smashed his lips against hers until they bruised.

He had one hand at her waist pushing her against the wall, and the other at her neck.

She gasped lightly, still managing to breath but struggling.

He pulled away, and smirked.

"I can have you whenever I want." He spat as Hermione shook, feeling her strength leaving her as she slumped against the wall, no longer fighting.

He released her, and let her slide to the floor, gasping for breath as she weakly touched her neck.

"Ron," She gasped, as he stood above her once more, the anger still blazing in his eyes as he glared down at her.

"Ron please." She stuttered, he bent down to her level, holding her hands above her head as he smirked at her nastily.

"Give me a reason? You've destroyed me Hermione, you were everything I ever had and you left." He hissed as Hermione looked away, her anger and defiance slipping as she thought of what she'd done to him, leaving him in his hour of need.

"Go on. Give me a reason." He shouted, grabbing her face and pulling it towards him roughly.

"Ron, I'm pregnant." She gasped, choking on the last word as he dropped her as quickly as though she'd electrocuted him.

"W, what?!" He choked, the anger seeping away from him as he helped her up off the ground.

"Ron I'm sorry, I didn't"

"Why should you be sorry?! Hermione this is amazing!" He grinned, much to Hermione's shock.

How could she tell him?

"Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret, I won't even tell my mother if you don't want, this is fantastic He smiled, patting her on the back as he checked his watch.

"Want to join me for a late dinner down at the kitchens? We could celebrate, ask the house elves for some firewhiskey, butterbeer for you of course,"

"I'm not really hungry," Hermione interrupted, remembering she had arranged to meet someone that evening. "I'll just skip out, I'll see you later?" She tried to fake a smile, but was sure it came out as more of a grimace.

Her neck was incredibly painful, and she realised her lips were probably badly bruised.

"That's all right, I'll go it alone, catch ya later." He grinned, pulling her into a hug as she flinched slightly at his touch.

She watched miserably as he practically skipped away, and cursed herself for not telling him the truth, knowing how much harder this was going to be for them both now.

* * *

**Ooooh Ron you evil twat! (To those concerned, stuff with Ron will get worse before it gets better I'm sad to say) **

**NOW REVIEWS: **

**NikkiHeat2000 - It's Draco's! Huzzah! You'll learn a lot more about the baby later on (obviously) :) **

**dutch potterfan - I'm glad it wasn't Ron's too! (And I knew all along it wouldn't be xD) as I said before, stuff with Ron will unfortunately get a little worse, but I promise a happy ending! **

**sneezingpanda12345 - Thankyou so much for all your reviews :) made my day! I hope you'll continue to read on, and enjoy this chapter too! **

**REVIEW GUYSSS I'll love you 5ever? xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wayle I probably shouldn't be posting this soon cause I know I'll get no reviews, but I just couldn't help myself :3 **

**FYI, more reviews make me want to post quicker, sooo... hinty hint hint...**

**Description: Draco finds out about what Ron's done, he ant gonna be happy...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing hunniezz**

**PLS REVIEW if you review I'll put up the next chapter tomorrow, no lie :O **

**xo**

* * *

Chapter 7

Once Hermione had finished quickly adjusting her house scarf to cover the dark bruises on the pale skin of her neck, she hadn't had time to glamour both her swollen, bruised lips and her neck, and so had quickly slung on her scarf before heading out.

She was supposed to meet Draco at the Owlery, their usual time.

The scarf would work well as camouflage, especially seeing as the Christmas holidays were just around the corner and the weather had taken a turn for the freezing. With a sigh and an attempt at a smile, Hermione left the common room and headed up to the Owlery.

He was already there waiting for her by the time she arrived, and spun around to greet her with a smile, which quickly slipped away the moment he saw her expression.

He approached her quickly and business like, staring at her stonily as he spoke.

"What did he do?" Hermione felt her eyes tear up as she pulled away her scarf to reveal the large, obvious bruises circling her neck.

Draco sighed and spun around, laughing bitterly as he bit down on his knuckles.

"Where was the Weaslette?" He snapped as Hermione felt the tears falling hard and fast.

"He pulled me away, he wouldn't let us talk in the common room, and I couldn't stop him." She gasped as Draco spun round to face her.

"You can't think like that Hermione don't you understand? He's getting to you, I knew he was, you owe him nothing, and you don't have to do anything he says." He gazed at her imploringly.

"Please, I can't lose you too." He whispered, wiping away her tears gently as she sniffed.

"He left me when I told him about the baby." She continued, causing Draco to look at her with confusion.

"Why?" He asked, and then suddenly caught on.

"He doesn't know it's mine does he?" He sighed, turning away from her once more as he ruffled his hair.

"Draco, I'm sorry." She whispered as he groaned.

"Hermione I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to be angry, to be hateful. I want you to believe in yourself for once."

Hermione sighed, and nodded, looking up and smiling bravely as Draco's brow furrowed.

"Wait, have you, have you glamoured yourself?" He asked, she could practically hear the anger bubbling below the surface of his voice.

She sighed as Draco whipped out his wand and cast the usual spell, gasping as h touched her mouth lightly.

"What did he do to you?" He whispered as Hermione looked away.

"He, he had me pushed up against the wall, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't move. He kept kissing me, telling me I was his." She closed her eyes, trying to push the memories from her mind.

By the time she'd opened them, she noticed Draco had moved away, and was shouldering his bag as he headed for the door.

"Draco? Draco what are you doing?" She gasped, grabbing his arm as he breezed past.

He spun to face her, anger blazing in his eyes.

"I'm going to hex the shit out of that ginger dick." He muttered, grabbing his wand as he flung open the door of the Owlery.

"Draco, don't! Wait you don't need to do this! Hermione begged, following him as he ran down the stairs.

He paused, and glanced at his wand, before nodding and putting it away.

"You're right. It will be far more satisfying to beat the shit out of him." He nodded, and began marching down the corridor, and, as luck would have it, straight into Ron.

"Watch where you're going Malfoy." Ron spat, and then stopped when he noticed Hermione.

"Mione, was, was he bothering you?" Ron demanded, glaring at Hermione as she trembled under his gaze.

So he wasn't paying attention when Draco's fist slammed into the side of his jaw.

Hermione shrieked as Ron fell to the floor, looking in shock at Draco as he shook out his hand.

"That felt good." He grinned, winking at Hermione as she tried to pull him back.

"Draco you have to stop." She begged, causing him to pause and turn to look at her.

"If you do this you'll get into trouble, you know I'm right. You don't deserve this, we can tell McGonagal and he'll get the punishment he deserves. It's two days before we break up, please Draco, just leave it." She looked at him imploringly as he slowly lowered his fist and nodded.

"Draco? Since when do you call the ferret Draco?" Spat Ron, pulling himself up off the floor as he glared at Hermione.

"Let's go." Hermione hissed, grabbing Draco's arm as she pulled him back, and led him away from the very confused Weasley on the floor.

* * *

"So what are you going to do for Christmas Hermione? Ginny asked as she and Ron played Wizard's chess in front of the fire.

Hermione realised they were breaking up the next day and still hadn't sent the deciding owl to her parents to decide whether she was staying at Hogwarts or going home.

"I'm not actually sure, my parents have only recently got their memories back, and I think they'd like some time alone, so I might just stay here." She mused as Ron spun around.

The mystery of how he'd gotten the huge painful bruise on his jaw had remained unsolved as he'd passed out after Hermione and Draco had left.

"Nonsense, you can just come a stay at the Burrow. It's about time we tell my mother anyway." He gave her a meaningful look, ad Hermione knew he was talking about the baby.

She instinctively touched her slightly bloated stomach, and sighed knowing going anywhere with Ron wasn't really an option.

"I don't know, I'll think about it." She smiled, getting up to go and meet Draco for what would probably end up begin the last time until after Christmas.

She smiled as she spotted him waiting for her just outside the common room, and they began their usual walk around the school together.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Hermione asked as they headed out onto the grounds, looking up at the clear starry sky.

Draco shrugged.

"I'll be staying alone in the Manor again I guess." Hermione sighed and pressed her face against his jacket.

"Why don't you just stay here at Hogwarts with me?" She asked, breathing in his sweet, crisp apple and mint smell.

He looked at her in surprise.

"You're staying here at Hogwarts? Alone?"

She nodded.

"My parents wanted some alone time, and I obviously can't go to the Burrow." He gave her a confused smile.

"I'm pretty sure you'll start to show soon, and unless you want the entire school knowing you're pregnant with Weasley's kid when you're actually not…" Hermione sighed and nodded.

"I know, I shouldn't be showing this early to be honest, but already none of my clothes fit properly anymore, maybe this kid is a fast grower." She shrugged, before sighing again.

"But where else can I go? I've already told my parents, it wasn't really a big deal as they know I've been with Ron a long time and just assumed it was his, but I'm sure they don't want their pregnant hanging around all the time."

He grinned, stopping and turning her around to face him.

"Isn't it obvious? You can just stay with me at the Manor?" He smiled, and was surprised when Hermione's face fell.

"Draco, it's a great offer, it really is but I just don't think, after everything I," She subconsciously touched the scar on her wrist, and Draco's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Oh, Hermione love I wasn't talking about Malfoy Manor, I would never ask you to," He broke off, realising this wasn't the time to talk about it, and instead took her hands in his and kissed her cheek lightly.

"We have a second home, closer to the city just on the outsides of Wizarding London. It's my personal favourite I have to say, I've always preferred the city." Hermione grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him happily.

"Of course I'll stay, if you're sure you'll have me?" He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Obviously. It would be a great opportunity to buy things for the baby, not to mention the proximity to St. Mungo's, I'd much prefer you went there for check-ups then some muggle place."

Hermione rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Alright, I'll get my first check up there, I hope they don't mind it will be a little later than usual."

Draco shrugged.

"I'm sure they'd understand."

She smiled and kissed him again, softly and sweetly in the chilly breeze of the school grounds.

"What will we do about Ron?" She asked nervously as Draco shrugged.

"Why don't we leave that until after Christmas? At least now he thinks you're carrying his baby you'll be safe from him for now." Hermione nodded, and took his hand once more as they began to head back to the castle.

He leant in to kiss her forehead as they stood in front of the double front doors, ready to say goodnight and go their separate ways.

"So tomorrow, we'll get the train to London and then I'll just grab my car after the elves take it to the car park." Hermione raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"You can drive a muggle car?" She grinned as Draco blushed slightly.

"Yes, I learnt a little after my seventeenth birthday alright? Just thought it would be useful." He shrugged as Hermione laughed.

"Sounds great, but you realise you will have to stay away from me until Ron and Ginny get off the train?" He sighed and brushed back a lock of her hair.

"I'll see if I can stay away that long." He winked as Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"See you tomorrow then?" She smiled as she began to walk back to the common room.

"I'll be the devastatingly handsome one waiting for the train." He winked as Hermione stuck out her tongue and rounded the corner, heading back for the last night of term.

* * *

**sooo dears, a little bit of Ron bashing I'm sure you were all happy about :') **

**Please review, if I get some reviewers Ill post the next (longer) chapter tomorrow! Pinkie swear :) **

**Thanks for reading! xo**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"And you're sure? I thought you said your parents wanted some alone time?" Ron asked for what felt like the millionth time as the pair of them waited for Ginny to finish chatting with Luna and join their carriage.

Hermione nodded and smiled weakly. In truth, and she hated to admit it, she couldn't remember the last time she'd actually felt at ease around Ron. It pained her to think of her best friend in this way, but she knew she didn't love him.

"Yes, I've already owled them Ron, they'll be expecting me in London." Ron sighed and nodded begrudgingly, looking out the train window as his breath steamed up the glass.

"I just don't like the idea of you being on the train alone for the rest of the journey, I'm pretty sure there's only about three students who get off at Kings cross." He sighed as Hermione smiled again.

"I'll be fine Ron, I'm sure there'll be someone I know who can help me get my case and everything." He gave her a look and nodded.

"Good, because I don't want you stressing yourself out, in your condition." He nodded towards her stomach, as if Hermione wasn't aware she was pregnant.

"I'll be fine." She sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, and then smiled as Ginny re-joined them.

"Ron we're about three stops away, Hermione I asked about the weather and estimated arrival time, luckily for you, you should arrive in London a little earlier than usual, and it'll only be about forty minutes." She smiled as she took the seat next to Hermione.

Ron pouted and turned away from the girls, clearly still annoyed that Hermione wasn't coming to the Burrow for Christmas.

Ginny rolled her eyes and winked a Hermione before turning back to her issue of Witch Weekly.

Hermione sighed and checked her watch.

Three stops couldn't go by quick enough.

* * *

Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco dragged her case through the train station and out to the car park.

"I'm pregnant not an invalid I can carry my own bags." She muttered as Draco struggled with four heavy bags.

"Thank you Draco my love for protecting the health of myself and our unborn child." He grinned as Hermione shot him a look.

"Nice to see the hormones kicking in already." He winked, and his time Hermione slapped him.

He laughed as they reached his car, and Hermione gasped at the impressive vehicle.

It was a gorgeous, spotless creamy white, with impressive leather seats and a beautiful frame, it was obviously an expensive sports car.

"Oh my god. Is this one of those cars they talk about on the car shows?!" Draco rolled his eyes as he opened the boot and slung in the bags.

"It's an Aston Martin Vantage actually Hermione but never mind." He winked as he opened the passenger side door and helped her in, before closing it and smoothly swinging into the driver's side.

He revved the engine and grinned at the slightly animal purr it made, before shifting into gear and reversing out of the parking space.

"Well, whatever the hell it is, I love it." She marvelled, stroking the soft leather seas and admiring the high tech looking dash.

Draco grinned and nodded.

"It's one of my favourites, even though it's a convertible it comfortable seats four, five in at a pinch." Hermione's jaw dropped.

"It's a convertible? No way!" Draco rolled his eyes but grinned wider.

"What do you think? I obviously might have to update it when junior comes along, but this could be our nifty sports car?" Hermione nodded enthusiastically as she admired the interior of the car.

"How much did this cost?"

Draco shrugged.

"I have my money split into muggle and wizarding, for practicality obviously, and I think this one was around ninety five grand?" Hermione's jaw dropped and Draco chuckled, turning smoothly into the London traffic as they began to head just out of the city.

"Haven't you heard of the Malfoy money Hermione? My father doesn't control it anymore, the ministry would find him too easily. I've changed the safe keys at Gringots, changed my muggle bank, it's all mine and no one else can get at it." He shrugged and patted the steering wheel fondly.

"I indulge myself a little, I'll admit." Hermione laughed incredulously, but was quickly shocked again into silence as they pulled up at the gates of a beautiful town house shrouded with fir trees.

Draco got out of the car and used his waved his wand over a security panel that resembled a muggle one.

The gates slowly began to open, and Draco smiled, getting back into the car and pulling up the drive.

"Welcome to Chez Malfoy." He winked, gesturing to the gorgeous five storey, faded white stone building before them.

Hermione marvelled at the beautiful Georgian symmetry of the house, the wondrous grounds that stretched as far as the eye could see.

She could make out an orchard somewhere over to the left, and could hear the faint sound of rushing water.

"It's beautiful." She breathed, as Draco smiled at her fondly.

"It's where I've been staying since my mother passed, my father never really like the townhouse, and so he didn't make much of an influence of it, it's really beautiful, and you'll be pleased to know there's a distinct lack of anything black or green." He winked as Hermione turned back to face him.

"Draco it's wondrous! How on earth do you have such spectacular grounds when you're just forty minutes from the inner city?!"

He smiled and shrugged.

"The outskirts of London, you have to remember, weren't the outskirts of London when this house was built. In the Georgian era London was really quite a small city, these houses were built practically in the countryside back then." Hermione nodded and continued to marvel at the glorious house.

Draco pulled up in the garage just to the right of the house, and helped Hermione out of the car with her bags.

"Ready to explore Madame?" He winked, kissing her hand as Hermione rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh.

"Why of course kind sir." She smiled, taking his arm as they climbed stairs to the huge oak wooden double doors between the white marble pillars of the Malfoy's home.

* * *

Hermione gasped as Draco carried their bags into the master bedroom.

As if the gorgeous high ceilinged entry way with the stained glass 6ft tall windows hadn't been enough, two floors up was the most glorious bedroom Hermione had ever seen.

Much to her surprise, the entire room had a blue and cream theme, not the dark green and silver one she'd been expecting.

The entire room seemed to be furnished on a budget of millions, with ivory carved bed posts and gold plated wardrobe handles, it was beyond luxurious, but somehow not in an over the top way.

Hermione loved it. Right from the dusty blue bed sheets to the balcony looking over the cherry tree orchard.

"Draco, this, is this your room?!" She exclaimed, opening one of the gold gilded door handles to reveal a walk in wardrobe.

He shrugged and grinned.

"Our bedroom you mean." She spun around, a shocked smile plastering her face.

"No way?!" He laughed and gestured to the wardrobe.

"Why do you think this is half empty? I left you most of the shoe space as well, mother always said a woman's shoes were her prize possession."

Hermione laughed and fell into his arms, kissing him softly as she did so.

"We also have an en-suite, a whirlpool bath included." He murmured as she grinned.

"Seriously?"

"Well, the main bathroom on the third floor is the biggest, rather like the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts, but a little more refined."

Hermione grinned and winked suggestively as she dumped her coat onto the bed and headed for the door.

"Whaddya say we go for a bath?" He smirked and headed towards her, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Hermione rolled over, opening her eyes a crack and smiling slightly as she saw the silhouette of him as he stood on the balcony looking out over the orchard in the glowing morning sunshine.

With a delighted sigh, she stretched out her arms, and stood in her thin nightgown that already showed off her steadily growing bump and went out to join him.

"Good morning." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.  
Much to her surprise he did not reciprocate the action, and merely grunted to acknowledge her presence.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, quickly removing her arms from around his neck and moving to face him.

He sighed and looked away, before speaking softly, sounding strangely sad.

"Hermione if I ask you a question will you promise to be honest with me?" Hermione nodded, shivering slightly in the fresh December air.

"Are you carrying my child?" Hermione looked at him in open mouthed shock before raising an eyebrow in steadily growing anger.

"What?" She snapped, he turned and glared at her, suspicion and slight disappointment etched in his vision.

"I'm not an idiot. You're only, what nine weeks pregnant and you're already showing pretty damn well." He snapped as Hermione pursed her lips.

"So you're suggesting I lied to you? That I'm actually four months pregnant with Ron's child?" She snapped, and then her eyes widened when she realised that was exactly what he was suggesting.

She sat down slowly, holding her head in her hands.

"Oh, my, god." She breathed, shaking her head slowly as Draco quickly turned around and put his arm around her.

"Hermione please don't, I'm sorry it's just, my mother used to be a mid-witch, and I know that you're not supposed to show until you're at least three months along, I could be wrong I just,"

Hermione rubbed her temples, before interrupting.

"Draco it's ok, we have an appointment this morning, everything will be fine, we can just as the mid witch." Hermione smiled, convincing herself as much as she was Draco.

He nodded and helped her up, wrapping his jacket around her before they headed back inside.

Hermione noticed after about fifteen minutes that she'd been reading the same page of witch weekly for the entire time. With a sigh, she put the magazine back down on the small table in the pregnancy and childbirth waiting room in the West wing of the hospital.

"Granger-Malfoy?" The mid Witch called, and both Hermione and Draco practically jumped out of their uncomfortable chairs, Hermione with slight difficulty.

They made their way into the side room, where they were met by an extremely smiley mid witch whose name badge stated cheerfully that her name was Magda.

"If you would just like to take a seat in the corner for a minute sweetie while we get your lovely partner here prepped." The witch was, as expected, painfully cheery.

Hermione left with the witch behind the curtain, and Draco tuned out the ramblings of the sunny mid witch as he tapped his fingernails lightly on the arm of the chair.

He'd been playing it calm, trying to stay positive for her, but in all honesty he was terrified.

He knew that if the baby was Weasley's she'd feel like she had to stay with him, there'd be no turning back.

"Wow sweetie you sure are big for just nine weeks!" The mid witch exclaimed, rather unhelpfully as the curtain was drawn back to reveal Hermione lying, looking as nervous as he felt, with her shirt up revealing her bump.

"Well honey you're all linked up with the screen right there, now when you're ready I'll just wave my wand over your belly and we'll be able to see your little cutie in the screen right there, and how far along you are because I'm not sure nine weeks is quite right." Draco's jaw tightened, but he forced a smile and grabbed Hermione's hand.

She clutched him tight and closed her eyes as the mid witch waved her wand slowly over Hermione's slightly bulging stomach.

Draco looked away from the screen, not wanting to see the dates. Not yet.

"Well sweetie, looks like congratulations are in order I guess." The witch chirped, causing Hermione to open her eyes a smidge and look at the witch's beaming face.

"You're expecting twins!" She squealed as Hermione's jaw dropped in sudden realisation.

Draco spun around and gazed in wonder at the screen and the meaningless shifty blur of movement, his children.

His smile grew as he saw the date.

Nine weeks. They were Malfoy's alright.

"Are you serious?" Hermione spluttered as the mid witch took another look at the screen and shook her head.

"Oh silly me, looks like I was mistaken." She grabbed a clipboard and began scribbling down a few notes, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as Draco relaxed slightly beside her.

"There's the third heartbeat right there."

* * *

Hermione clutched at the little moving picture in her hands, tears still trickling down her cheeks as she relaxed against the soft leather in the car.

"Triplets." She whispered, still not quite sure she believed it.

"How is this even possible?!" Draco breathed, looking at her incredulously.

Hermione shrugged, trying to come to terms with the whole thing.

"Naturally the conception rate of triplets is only about one in a hundred, but the Granger-Thomson does have quite a spectacular record when it comes to sets of triplets." Draco laughed and grinned at Hermione.

"And you just forgot to mention this?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, putting the picture carefully in her purse as she rubbed her stomach tenderly.

"I was an only child, I guess I just thought that the gene had run out." Draco laughed again as he reversed the car out of the space and began driving into town.

"Well, I remember from my mother that triplets can be up to eight weeks early, so it might be good to start shopping now, especially since…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Especially since I'm going to be huge." She groaned as Draco smiled.

"You'll be gorgeous." He insisted as she shot him a look.

"It's your job to say that, you have to be nice to me because it's your fault I'm going to be a whale."

They both laughed this time, giddy with anticipation and avoiding several subjects that desperately needed to be addressed.

At that moment the pair were just marvelling at their little miracle.

Well, three little miracles.

* * *

**Ooohohoohohho plot twist yayayayyaay! **

**Just so all of you people who are going to complain about this being unrealistic, 1. It's just a bit of fun! Lighten up! **

**2. I've done my research. I 've mentioned the genetic link already, I've researched how early their normally born all of it so please don't get all annoyed? **

**ANYWAYS, REVIEWS: **

**NikkiHeat2000 - You, I must admit are becoming a favourite of mine as you're a regular :P thanks so much for the review, and you got your punch :D**

** .3 - Hey there! Nice to see a new reviewer :) and thanks so much for the questions, I hope I gave you a good explanation :)**

**PandaPillowPet - Another fresh face, great to see ya! Thanks so much for the review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**sneezingpanda12345 - glad you liked it! Enjoy this one too :)**

**jksavedmylife - That is so nice! Thanks a lot, I really hope you like this chapter!**

**rockachicka98 - Woop! Me either, I will soon start asking people about baby names so that should be fun! :D**

**dutch potterfan - I'm leading up to a couple of pretty big face offs, the key one being Ron. It will come a little later and will have some pretty serious consequences for everyone involved...**

**SO please review? I might post early! :D xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyyyy guyssss**

**Updating pretty quick! And the following chapter will probably be speedy as I'll warn you, there's a bit of a cliff hanger coming up...**

**SO thankyou so much to my lovely reviewers: rockachicka98, PandaPillowPet, .3 , jksavedmylife, sneezingpanda12345, dutch potterfan and jeny3329 This chapter's for you guys :) **

**Description: We have the long awaited face off with Ron, which will be brought to more of a conclusion next chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: Nope, not JK Rowling, still. Damn you faulty Genie!**

**ENJOY and please review, if you review I'll update tomorrow, and you'll wanna know what happens next...**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Alright so, I suppose the most important things to get right now are cots, we could go for three bassinettes to last until we can move up and buy three cribs, although it might be expensive, even one after the other." Hermione rattled away as she leafed through her checklist whilst she and Draco strolled through the streets of muggle London.

He rolled his eyes and smirked a little as she made her way towards a side lane advertising second hand furniture shops.

"What on earth do you think you're doing Granger?" He teased, as she turned around and gave him a quizzical look.

"What else? Getting some baby stuff that won't break the bank?" She raised an eyebrow as Draco laughed and offered her his arm.

"Come on, do you honestly think I'm buying my children mangy second hand furniture? We're heading to Harrods my dear." He winked as Hermione's mouth dropped.

"You know about muggle shops?!" Draco shrugged as Hermione took his arm and they moved on.

"Just the ones worth knowing. For example I happen to know that the new Prada maternity line is out for this season." Hermione shook her head resolutely.

"No, I can't ask you to spend that kind of money!"

"You're not asking." He winked, as Hermione sighed. "Look, Hermione I want to, and it's my money, so I call the shots. Now let's go." He grinned as she reluctantly nodded, and with a hidden excited grin, began the walk to the centre of London.

* * *

Hermione laughed as Draco tried to wrestle the third huge box into the boot of his car, and thrust all eighteen shopping bags onto the back seat.

"I think that's the most shopping I've ever done, ever." She sighed, leaning back into the soft leather as Draco collapsed into the driver's side.

"I could really, really do with a drink." He groaned, stretching out his arms as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You carried one crib for five minutes, the sales assistant carried the other two for much longer." Draco stuck out his tongue childishly as he revved the engine.

"So, wanna head towards the Alley and grab a drink? The Lost Witches will be open, it's only half nine." Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples, realising she did owe Draco a lot after everything he'd done for her, especially buying all the overly expensive baby gear.

She nodded, forcing a smile as she tried to forget about her tired feet.

"Are you sure?" He gave her a questioning look as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Draco, of course. You deserve a break after today, it was pretty damn stressful." Hermione tried to block the terrifying thoughts that were racing around her mind at that moment.

They still had to inform the school, make sure everyone knew, worry about her future career, although money wasn't really an issue, she did want to work.

And all of that came even before contemplating the biggest problem she was facing;

Ron.

She shook those thoughts from her mind, trying to keep up the smile as Draco pulled into a parking lot closer to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

The Lost Witches was relatively busy for a Monday evening, and the bartender wasn't really paying attention to the rather rowdy young lad in one corner of the bar.

He started paying attention when the kid began shouting at a barstool, and hoped to God he'd be able to close early that night.

"Here we go, we'll stay for one drink, and butterbeer only, I'm driving and I'm not sure the little Malfoy's would appreciate a strong shot of Firewhiskey." Draco teased as he made sure Hermione got through the door ok. She rolled her eyes and Draco winked before heading off to the men's room.

She rolled her eyes and went to grab them a table near the bar, and after leaving her coat on the seat, she turned to face the bar man to be served.

With a smiled and a nod to acknowledge the other customers, before she spotted someone familiar.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, freezing in place as she looked on blankly in shock.

"Oh god." She whispered as the drunken figure approached.

"Mione! What is you doinn here?" Ron slurred as Hermione raised her arm slowly to cover her stomach protectively.

"Ron, I hope you're having a good holiday." She stuttered, trying to hide her fear as she grimaced in a desperate attempt at a smile.

"It just got better." He grinned, grabbing hold of her and pulling her close. She could feel his hot sticky breath as he pressed against her, and tried to struggle away.

"Ron, Ron please, please just" She whispered, her resolve weakening as she trembled in fear.

"You're right Mione, let's go somewhere a liiittle more private." He smirked, grabbing hold of her arm tight as he tugged her outside and down the side alley beside the bar.

He pressed himself against her, crushing her against the wall as he tried to pull her skirt up while he thrust his hand up her shirt.

"Ron stop it, stop." She whimpered, sobbing quietly as he laughed cruelly.

"Why Mione? You're mine, mine and you always will be." He snarled.

Hermione opened her mouth, ready to scream but Ron pressed his lips against her, hard enough to bruise, and forced his disgusting tongue into her mouth.

When he pulled away, he placed his hand over her mouth, smirking as he did so.

"Hermione?" She tried to turn her head, to scream, shout so that someone would hear her, he would hear her.

"Don't you dare." Ron whispered, as the shadow at the end of the alley began to turn away.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. With the last of her strength, she bit down on Ron's hand, hard.

He cried out in pain and drunken rage, raising his hand ready to strike her as she tried to get away.

He didn't get far.

A fist slammed into the side of his face. Ron fell to the ground, unconscious, at least for now.

"Hermione, oh merlin, oh merlin fuck." Draco hissed, taking her face in his hands as he rubbed the grime and tears away from her cheeks.

"I'm ok, Draco I'll be fine." She assured him, taking his arms as he helped her to her feet.

"And the babies?" He asked, carefully placing his hand over her stomach as she smiled and nodded.

"We're all ok, Draco maybe we"

"What is this?" Ron spat blood on the floor as he pulled himself up onto his elbows and glared, with dawning realisation on his face.

"You, you're with _Malfoy?" _He cried, struggling to stand as Draco whipped out his wand.

"Ron I'm sorry, I meant to tell you, I really did, it's just"

"And the baby?" He growled, glaring at her as she looked away.

"Draco's." She replied softly.

Ron roared, raising his wand as he pointed it at Draco's and screamed, at the exact same time Draco raised his wand and screamed a second spell, Hermione had almost no time to react before the two spells collided.

A huge ball of white light formed, and milliseconds later, exploded.

* * *

_"I need operating theatre 911 free, stat, get Medi Wizard Rosen and three CC's of AG potion six, mix with dried ferns, and for Merlin's sake __**get the door**__!"_ Hermione groaned and tried to move.

A miss match of noises echoed in and out of her mind, voices and distant beeps swimming in a languid state of confusion.

She blearily opened one eye and could just about make out something blonde-white bobbing alongside.

She smiled dreamily, before her eyes rolled back into her head and the darkness took over again.

* * *

Draco watched in horror as Hermione's body began to shake violently, her warm chocolate eyes rolling back into her head as her back arched and bucked.

"She's going into shock, I need Medi Wizard Rosen, now. Someone grab me the muggle creations we're using for this I don't have time to get to the theatre." She bossy Medi Witch snapped at a few terrified looking Wizards who nodded before rushing off.

"Sir I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She snapped, eyeing the incredibly handsome man who looked as though he was about to drop unconscious at her feet, and she didn't need that in her ER.

He had a dark, purplish coloured gash running across his forehead, just grazing his eyebrow, and a panicked look in his eye even though he looked pale enough to drop dead.

"No, she needs me." He said bluntly as she rolled her eyes and sighed, crashing through the doors of the theatre and shocking a few of the Wizards already in the room.

"Sweetie I don't mean to be rude but it looks like you need medical attention, you can see your friend later, right now"

"She's carrying my children, I'm not leaving." Draco roared, causing the lead operating Wizard to pause and look up from the equipment he was quickly selecting from.

The witch raised her hands in defeat and showed him to the small waiting area just outside.

"I'll let you know," She snapped before he could ask, and gave him a once over.

"But my advice is you go and get yourself looked at, you're not doing so well." She sighed, before pulling her hair into a bun and hurrying off down the corridor.

* * *

When the lead operating Med Wizard left the theatre to inform the father of the consequences of the operation, he found him asleep in the uncomfortable plastic chair he'd been sitting in for over four hours, and cracked a smile.

"Mr Malfoy?" The boy jerked awake as though he'd been struck by lightning, his wild blonde hair spiked up, enhancing the metaphor.

"Yes? Is she OK? Are the babies ok?!" He snapped, getting straight to the point as he stood up too quickly, and had to lean against the wall for support.

"Miss Granger is doing just fine, she's actually awake, and if you'd prefer I could discuss the consequences of the accident with the pair of you?" Draco felt a lump form in his throat.

_Consequences? _

He nodded, trying to stay together for her sake, and entered the ward Hermione had been moved to while he was sleeping.

He went straight to her bedside, and smiled sadly when she blearily opened her eyes.

"Draco?" She mumbled, smiling drowsily as he chuckled softly.

"It's me Granger, don't you worry." He stroked her cheek gently, before turning back to the doctor.

"So, the consequences you mentioned?" Hermione's eyes jerked open, and she clutched Draco's hand for support.

The Doctor sighed and offered Draco a seat before continuing.

"You may or may not know Mr Malfoy, but the spell that was generated when you cast your protective spell to attempt to block Mr Weasley's curse, was a mutant. It was that that knocked the three of you to the ground, and rather badly damaged Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, you escaped rather lightly."

"A mutant spell?" Draco asked nervously, clutching Hermione's hand a little tighter as she held her breath.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy. We know the extent of the spell on yourself and Miss Granger, as it merely exploded and caused collateral damage to the pair of you. However, as I'm sure you're aware, with concerns unborn children there can be… complications."

Draco gasped and looked away.

"What? What complications?!" Hermione stuttered.

"The spell can mutate with the gene, and cause a disease that manifests on unborn babies, it's not contagious, so you and, if we are dealing with one case here, the other babies won't be affected. But there is a chance one or more of the children have contracted it."

"Tantagitis." Draco breathed sadly as Hermione felt the tears trickling down her cheeks.

"W, what does it mean? If one of my children has contracted it?"

"Tantagitis, as Mr Malfoy correctly stated it's called, causes genetic mutations. It can be minor abnormalities, such as extreme difference in eye colour, or unusual hair colour, or it can be serious and life altering. Children have been known to be born deaf, blind or missing organs or limbs."

Hermione gasped and held her trembling hand to her mouth as Draco held her close.

"We can determine if it's such a serious case as this, by performing a simple sonogram. It will be easy to tell if the condition is minor, severe or non-existent."

Hermione nodded, but never let go of Draco's hand as the Medi Wizard set up the screen and retrieved his wand.

He cast a simple spell that linked Hermione with the screen, and slowly waved his wand over her stomach.

Hermione held her breath, as Draco looked on in shocked silence, a single tear trickling down his cheek as he prayed for the best.

* * *

**OOOOOOOHOHHHHHHHH**

**Do we want to know what happens? Yes? THEN REVIEWWWWW :D**

**OK so, reviews: **

**jeny3329 - I'm so glad! Hope you like this chapter too and keep on reading!**

**dutch potterfan - yeah that chapter was a little bit fluff, this one... not so much! Hope you enjoy!**

**sneezingpanda12345 - well here it is! But it's not a nice one...**

**jksavedmylife - well, here it is! I just love updating :3**

** .3 - glad you enjoyed it! And Hermione is trying not to freak out right now... poor gal**

**PandaPillowPet - glad you liked! :D**

**rockachicka98 - Thanks so much! I'm really glad you like it! :) and yup, Narcissa is definitely going to be a middle name, promise :) **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW GUISEEE xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**50 REVIEWSSSSSSS WHAAAAAAAAT?!**

**I love each and every one of you sosososoooo much! Just for that, I wrote this chapter extra fast, and might even update in a few hours AGAIN to celebrate! (Only seems fair) **

**So, an unbelievable amount of thankyous to: dutch potterfan (probably my favourite for being my no.1 regular reviewer, you ROCK!) NikkiHeat2000, .3, MemoirsofaLostCause (thanks for reviewing like every chapter hun, made my day :) ) nksnow99, lucky15371, my 5 BEAUTIFUL guest reviewers (Who should really write names next time so I can thank you all personally ;) ) jeny3329, Cheshire Caine, Opal Koboi Fowl, YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!**

**This chapter is for anyone who reviewed any time, because you're all the bestest ever :) **

**Description: We have some closure (finally) on Ron :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, owell **

**PLEASE REVIEW it makes my day :) **

* * *

Chapter 10

"Well, as far as we can see…" Hermione craned her neck as she watched her heart beat on the monitor going crazy.

"There are no physical defects affecting any of the babies, they would have already manifested if there were." Draco breathed a sigh of relief as Hermione began to cry softly as she clutched his hand.

"They're ok." Draco spluttered in a voice choked with tears.

"Unfortunately there is still the chance of a serious abnormality such as a deaf or blind child, but apart from that, your babies are just fine."

Hermione pulled Draco down into a deep kiss, mixed with both of their tears.

Relief was an understatement.

* * *

"Well Miss Granger, if you like you can go off for a potter, there are a few shops downstairs, that I'm sure you could explore while your partner is resting." The over cheery nurse beamed as she left with Hermione's charts.

She'd been under observation in the hospital for little under a week, and was starting to get bored.

With a sigh, she got out of bed, put on her slippers and padded out of the room in search of some food.

As she was heading down the hallway, she caught sight of a familiar name, one she wasn't likely to ever forget.

It was etched into a plaque outside one of the wards reserved for long residing patients, and as her curiosity got the better of her, she couldn't help but step through the open doorway of the ward marked:

Ron Weasley.

She entered timidly, smoothing down her hospital gown as she peaked around the door.

She gasped as she spotted several Auror's standing around outside the curtained off bed, one of was still talking to a shaky Molly Weasley.

Her slight intake of breath was enough to alert pretty much everyone in the room, and they all turned to face her.

"Oh Hermione, Merlin." Molly cried, placing a hand over her mouth as she quickly bustled over and enveloped her in a warm hug.

"W, what is it Mrs Weasley?" She stuttered, opening her mouth in surprise as Ginny appeared from behind the curtain, looking a little worse for wear.

"Oh God, Ginny." She breathed, taking in her best friend's fat lip and black eye.

Ginny bit her lip to stop it from quivering and hastily wiped her eyes.

"Got me when I wasn't looking, don't think I would've let him otherwise." She choked, looking away as Hermione felt her eyes well up with tears.

"He was drinking, I don't think anyone realised how much. We were all in the kitchen whilst he sat in the living room alone. He came up to Ginny, he was shouting, and talking about how he'd been betrayed, betrayed by you Hermione." Molly looked away as the tears began to slide down her rosy cheeks.

"And then, we were all in the kitchen, no one even knew she was with him, but he rounded on Ginny and, and," Molly clutched her hankie to her face as her shoulders shook, racked with sobs.

Ginny blinked away her own tears and turned to face Hermione.

"I just didn't think there was any need to be on the defensive, I mean, it's _Ron_." She sniffed, taking a sideways glance at the hospital bed.

"And then we heard what had happened to you Hermione, we got the call from some terrified young man who said he was at the hospital with you, didn't even give his name, but said he knew you from school. Ginny wasn't available to identify him of course." Molly sniffed, dabbing at her eyes as Hermione nodded her head in understanding.

"So who was it?" An ice cold, hardened voice echoed from the door, and Hermione spun around to see Harry standing in the doorway, his face gaunt as he clutched two coffees as though his life depended on it.

Hermione could already tell this was incredibly hard on him. His best friend had attacked his fiancé and his best friend, and he hadn't been there to stop him.

"It was Draco." Hermione said quietly, as Harry's eyes widened and he almost dropped the coffees.

"Malfoy?!" He spat incredulously as Hermione rubbed her temples and took a seat with a sigh.

"Yes. I've been seeing him for a few weeks now Harry, ever since Ron," She gulped and looked away.

Harry was still looking at her in total astonishment, whilst Ginny just rolled her eyes and nodded as though she'd known all along.

"I knew you weren't meeting Ron all those times, Mione you're not exactly the best liar."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"But you're not surprised it's Draco?" Ginny shrugged and winked.

"C'mon, the sexual tension between you two is insane." Harry almost choked on his coffee as Hermione laughed and pulled her best friend into a hug.

"I'm sorry I never told you Gin." She sighed as she felt Ginny's shoulder shake with long repressed sobs.

"How long?" Harry spat, and Hermione tensed once more. He couldn't seriously be angry about her and Draco? It was just a petty house rivalry hatred, a childish dispute that she thought they'd put behind them for their last year at school.

"I already told you, a few months." She snapped.

Harry shook his head, and glared murderously at the shrouded hospital bed.

"No. How long was he, was he" He looked away, his knuckles turning white as he tried to steady his breathing.

"Harry there's nothing you could've done, you didn't know." Hermione said quietly as he spun around to face her, tears in his eyes.

"Don't you get it Hermione? Of course I could've done something, you're my to best friends in the world yet I didn't notice what was happening between you, I didn't help or even try to ask you what was wrong, because believe me I knew something was up. I could've stopped all of this, all of it." He cried, as Ginny stood up and went to him.

He turned away as she approached, leaning against the wall as he sighed, defeated.

"Don't Ginny. I don't deserve you." He sighed, as she rolled her eyes, spun him around and slapped him hard across the face.

"You're damn right Potter you don't, but you also don't deserve to be blamed for all this. It was my idiot brother, not you, and if you dare try and go all miserable it was all my fault again, I'll leave you with the damn ring and you can marry someone else who'll listen to you hating yourself now shut up and pull it together." She snapped, as Harry and everyone else in the room looked on at her in complete shock.

"Well then, now that that's over and done with," She smiled brightly, as Hermione tried to stifle her laughter. Even in the toughest of situations, Ginny never lost her spunk. She wished to God she was more like her best friend, if she were maybe she would have had the confidence to tell someone or just defend herself with Ron.

"I think it's time I clarified a few things with Hermione here." She turned to face Hermione, and grabbed her arm, slumping down in the chair and tapping the seat next to her.

"So," She began as Hermione sat back down beside her.

"Is the baby Ron's? And I hope to Merlin the answer here is no?" Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"The baby's not Ron's, well the babies." Ginny's eyes widened before she nodded in understanding.

"Oh yeah, the weird triplets thing on your mum's side."

"Am I the only one who didn't know about that?!" Someone exclaimed from the doorway, and Hermione beamed as Draco came in and joined them, after awkwardly shaking hands with Harry at the door.

"So Malfoy, you ready to be a father as well as finishing you're NEWT's and getting a well-paid job?" Ginny jumped right in, always ready to fight Hermione's corner when her best friend wouldn't.

Draco raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"Well yes, obviously. Not that it's any of your business Weaslette." Ginny rolled her eyes and turned back to Hermione.

"I hope to Merlin you're right about him Hermione, because he doesn't seem all that changed to me." Hermione grinned and winked.

"Well, I never said he wasn't a son of a Banshee."

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed as Ginny grinned, before turning back to her best friend.

"So! You must be, what 10 weeks along now? What's it like?! I'm guessing avoiding your period's been pretty fun? What about morning sickness how are you doing with that?" Both boys cringed simultaneously, and gave Mrs Weasley a pleading look before she rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well now boys it's nice to know how comfortable you are with all this seeing as you're both going to be fathers pretty bloody soon."

Hermione gave Ginny an opened mouth look of shock, which earned her a blush and a wave of the hand.

"No Hermione, I'm not up the duff, we actually use protection." She winked as Hermione mock gasped and slapped Ginny's wrist.

"Nah, mum's just nagging about Grandkids." She grinned, as Mrs Weasley shot her a look.

"You watch how you speak about me Ginevra." Ginny winced at her full name, and turned to call over to her fiancé.

"Harry I give you permission to leave and go do something for a bit while me and Mione have a catch up." Harry raised his hands in surrender and sighed relieved.

"Not a problem." He grinned, kissing Ginny quickly before heading for the door.

He paused, and turned back awkwardly to Draco.

"Um, so Malfoy, do you want to, ah, I dunno, come with?" He asked sheepishly, ruffling the back of his head like he always did when he was nervous.

Draco looked at Hermione worriedly.

"Do you need anything? Water, juice, snacks?" Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"No you idiot, go and relax for once, I'm fine. Seriously." She smiled reassuringly as Draco nodded and headed off to the door.

"Hm, not bad. Maybe the Ferret has changed." Ginny mused as Hermione laughed.

"So anyway, back to"

Their conversation was interrupted by a low moan emitting from the bed in the corner.

Ron was waking up.

* * *

Ginny glanced nervously at Hermione whose lips had pursed as the second Medi Witch came rushing in to check on his vitals.

"Are you ok to talk to him?" Ginny asked carefully as Hermione straightened her back and nodded resolutely.

"Of course." Ginny smiled slightly and rubbed Hermione's shoulder comfortingly as she stood, and made her way to the bed in the corner.

The nurses were leaving with his charts, talking calmly which clearly meant he was doing ok.

With a deep breath, Hermione pushed back the curtain and looked down at Ron as he rolled over and looked up at her.

If she'd felt any kind of emotion at that moment, she would have gasped.

She knew later she'd feel sorry for him, but at that moment in time, all she could feel was emptiness.

Because the nurse hadn't been lying, of the three of them, it certainly looked as though Draco, and even herself had gotten off lightly.

From the waist up, Ron looked completely normal, if a little weaker than usual.

But she noticed with a jolt that something was wrong.

Incredibly wrong.

Because Ron's right leg was gone.

Completely gone.

Almost as though it had never even been there.

"Mione?" He grunted, rubbing his eyes as he looked up at her.

He noticed her staring at his leg, which now cut off in the middle of his thigh.

He attempted a shrug and sighed.

"Yeah, I know it's a little weird but I guess you get used to it. It really doesn't feel too bad, you"

"Ron I'm not here to chat." She interrupted sharply as he lowered his eyes, as though he understood what she was talking about immediately.

"Look, Hermione I,"

"Save it." She snapped, causing him to look up at her in surprise.

"I just want you to know that I'm with Draco now. I don't care if you like it or not, that's how it's going to be from now on. You hurt me Ron, you hurt me so much I don't know if I'll ever be able to look at you again. And I'm sorry for your leg, I really am. I wish you the best with therapy and all, but I want you to know that I won't be here to help you. You pushed it too far, and I'm done."

He looked up at her miserably.

"But Mione I'd never hurt you, never," He said quietly before Hermione slammed her hands down on the end of his bed and glared at him.

"But you did. Every single day for months. You hurt me. And not just emotionally." She flicked her wand and the three visible scars on her face immediately appeared.

One small one cutting through the lower part of her lip, one just above her eyebrow and the third, largest running down the left side of her jaw, was almost four centimetres long.

"Those are just the ones you can see." She said hollowly as Ron looked away, ashamed.

"Good bye Ron. And good luck."

Draco was waiting for her outside his room, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Ginny told me he was awake. Is everything ok?" He asked softly as he kept her in his arms.

She broke away, and he was surprised to see her smiling.

"Done with that." She grinned, and took his hand as they headed back to her room to pack up her things ready to go home.

* * *

**Did you like? I hope so!**

**REVIEWS: **

**dutch potterfan - Thankyou super loads for always reviewing, you ROCK :))) and I know he's a sweetie :) **

**Opal Koboi Fowl - Thanks for following and reviewing, I love newbies! Also, your name is AMAZING I love Artemis Fowl sososo much! :') **

**Cheshire Caine - Yup, this is where we see the part of Ron no one's seen just yet come out for real, his secret is a secret no more! Thanks for the review by the way!**

**jeny3329 - I'm so glad! :)**

**lucky15371 - Ahhh I know but I updated quick so it's all ok :) **

**MemoirsofaLostCause - Thankyou super duper loads for all the reviews, made my day! Ugh I know, there will be a lot more on why Ron behaved that way, I don't plan to leave his character as someone we all hate. **

** .3 - thanks for another review! It's great to hear your points :) **

**SO IF YOU WANT A LIL REPLY just review with your innermost thoughts... :))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whoa, chapter 11, duuude! **

**Just so you know, this isn't where the story ends there's still a lot more to come, even from Ron why you might think we've seen the end of...**

**So, updating a little early just to say thanks for 100 followers and 50 reviews, but thanks to these lovleies: dutch potterfan, Jmvh, .3, alicer718, nksnow99, MemoirsofaLotCause, rockachicka98 and TheFatabulousPotterHead.  
YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**Description - we have tea will the girls and other crap happens woop **

**Disclaimer - nope. just no. Own nothing. no. **

**PLEASE REVIEW? xo**

* * *

Chapter 11

The next few weeks passed in a blur for Hermione, she spent a great deal of it trying to avoid the subject of her parents.

Draco, thankfully, seemed to understand the fact that she desperately didn't want anything to do with them, and had left the subject well alone.

But Ginny and the rest of her girlfriends, who she'd started seeing on a pretty much weekly basis just didn't seem to understand.

She supposed it was because Ginny, Parvati, Lavender and Daphne had always had family, it seemed like Hermione was just expected to be seeing her mother every week, chatting with her dad on the phone about her due date.

Hermione had pretty quickly realised after her parents abandoned her a few weeks after she'd restored their memories that friends were the people she could really rely on.

She smiled at this thought as she headed into Diagon Alley for tea with the girls yet again.

Draco called it the "coven" for a laugh, which usually led to Hermione whacking his arm before she left in his car.

She made her way to the little tea shop they always met in, and was quickly ambushed by Parvati and Lavender.

She laughed as the girls cooed over her and began chatting incessantly about their latest purchases and the best baby shops on the muggle high street.

Parvati, even though she was almost eight months pregnant, she was just as slim as ever, and it was obvious she was just carrying baby weight.

Her olive skin glowed and her long luscious black hair was just as gorgeous as ever.

Telling the school about her own pregnancy had been surprisingly easy, as after the war several of the eighth year students had decided to start a family, including Parvati.

The school had even decided to set up a few weeks of summer day school for the mothers to ensure they got the NEWT grades they deserved.

Lavender had faired a little worse for wear after the war, having been attacked by Fenrir Greyback.

But although it felt almost criminal to admit it (because of the huge now fading scar that ran straight through one of Lavender's eyes, causing it to turn a bright, almost white milky blue although luckily she hadn't lost her sight.) Hermione almost thought it had been beneficial to the girl.

Instead of feeling depressed about her condition, Lavender had spent the entire summer researching old lore, going through Lupin's research, Professor Snape's potion lists and had now become something of an expert on Lycanthropy.

She'd been headhunted by the Ministry (but wanted to finish her NEWT's first) had been listed in Witch Weekly's list of 10 innovative Witches to watch, and had had a double page and cover in the daily Prophet about her research and several of her papers.

Hermione even felt privileged to be in her presence, and found she could have highly intellectual conversations with a girl she'd once thought of as silly and girlish.

"Hermione! Great to see you! Cho and Ginny have arrived together I think, they were going to do a bit of shopping before-hand." Lavender smiled, grabbing their usual table and helping Parvati into her seat.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Cho and Ginny arrived each laden with shopping bags as they greeted the girls and flopped down next to them.

"So!" Ginny exclaimed, taking a seat as she grinned at the other girls, "Any new flames? Hermione, Parv and I are obviously taken, but you two, anyone new?"

Lavender shook her head as she sipped her tea.

"I'm working on a new paper at the moment as well as trying to focus on collecting several ingredients for the Illuminati Potions Conference in a few weeks, so I haven't had much time for dating." Ginny blinked, barely understanding a word before she turned to Cho.

"And how about Miss Chang?" Cho shrugged and smiled slightly behind her hand, causing the other girls to squeal with excitement.

"Oh, go on Cho, who is she?" Parvati grinned as Cho put her tea cup back on the table.

"Well I've actually been seeing her for a little while now to be honest, we only made it official the other day." She shrugged as the ladies smiled at her encouragingly.

"Alright it's Katie Bell, she came into my office the other day to collect some anti-depressants for her mother, we got talking, and well…" Hermione gasped and grinned, knowing Cho had been so busy with her business she'd had trouble meeting people lately.

"Great for you Cho!" She grinned as Cho beamed back and sipped at her tea, looking over to Parvati curiously.

"So how's Dean been lately, what with the baby about to arrive?" Parvati rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Being an idiot, Ginny you dated him, did he ever just freak out at the smallest things when he was nervous?" Ginny nodded and rolled her eyes.

"All the time."

"He thinks I don't notice, the idiot." The girls laughed, before turning to Hermione.

"What about you Mione? How's Draco and the babies?" Hermione shrugged and smiled.

"Draco's great, freaking out a little, he checks on me constantly. I swear it's like he thinks I'm going to drop any second." She rolled her eyes, but then smiled remembering.

"Oh, and I actually have to leave a little early today girls, got our three month check-up this afternoon." Ginny grinned and clapped her hands.

"Oh, get me a picture this time won't you?" The other three girls nodded in agreement.

Hermione chuckled and wondered what she'd done to deserve such amazing friends.

* * *

"I'm betting you now Granger, at the very least one will be a boy. I wouldn't be surprised if they all are to be honest." Draco grinned as they drove to the muggle car park closest to St. Mungos.

Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"I don't care if they're all exact mini Malfoys, I am not calling any child of mine Scorpius." Draco groaned and pouted as Hermione laughed, before unclipping her seatbelt and getting out of the car.

"Are you sure you want to know the genders?" Draco checked for the millionth time. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. I know it's not always accurate, but it would be nice to get an idea, so we know where to go with names," She raised a hand as he opened his mouth and gave him a warning look as they headed up to the mannequins in the 'abandoned' shop's window.

"And if you suggest Scorpius one more time I will name them all after famous muggles." Draco sighed, defeated and instead turned to speak to the mannequins before opening the door for Hermione and heading inside.

* * *

"So all heartbeats are healthy, they all seem to be doing just fine! I know you must still be concerned about the risks of Tantagitis, but I'm happy to tell you that the irises of all of your children are developing just fine." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she smiled at Draco.

"So, would you like to know the genders of your children?" Before Draco could ask again, Hermione jumped in with a smile.

"Yes, we're completely sure." The Medi Witch nodded, and grabbed her clipboard.

"Well, congratulations Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, looks like you're expecting three little girls!" Hermione ginned and shot Draco a knowing look as he rolled his eyes.

"Why do you have to be right about everything you insufferable know it all?" He teased, leaning down and kissing her gently as she smiled, still holding his hand.

"Oh, but as I always say," The Medi Witch paused as she helped Hermione up and off the bed.

"These tests aren't one hundred percent accurate, so don't paint the nursery just yet!" She winked before leaving the room.

"Hear that Granger?" Draco winked as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes Draco but these are Wizard tests, they're extremely unlikely to get them wrong." He sighed and nodded.

"True, oh well, it'll be a bot next time." Hermione shot him a look.

"What? Did you think I was going to let you off at three? I want an army of children." He winked as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Shut up you idiot and kiss me." She grinned, pulling him into her again as she held the picture of her children in the one hand, and Draco's had in the other.

* * *

**Sorry it's a short one, there'll be nomre to come soon! :) **

**Reviews: **

**dutch potterfan - I know its good they're all happy :) **

**TheFantabulousPotterHead - thanks so muc hfor the review! Glad you like it :)**

**Rockachicka98 - yup, woooop everyone's good :)**

**MemoiresofaLostCause - HAPPY CHAPTERRR here's another one ;)**

**alicer718 - awesome! Glad you like :)**

**nksnow99 - GREAT :D**

**Jmvh - I loved it too :') **

**PLEASE REVIEW?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well hello! Thanks so much for the reviews on my latest chapter, you guys make me happy :) **

**WITH NAMES: I really want you guys to have a hand in this, so I'll make a list at the end of the bottom AN (PLEASE LOOK OUT FOR IT AND VOTE!) And I'd like you guys to vote for your top three! :) **

**THANKS TO: Tigermusic, PandaPillowPet, alicer718, TheFantabulousPotterHead, Hair Like Starlight, MemoirsofaLostCause, Jmvh, .3, YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTTTTT :) **

**Description: IT'S CHRISTMAS! (In case anyone's confused about the time scale, Hermione got pregnant in late September/early October, Christmas break is 3 weeks, they're in the middle/end of the second and she's currently around 11 weeks :D )**

**Disclaimer: No seriously, not JK Rowling I promise **

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

* * *

Chapter 12

Hermione hummed some of her favourite muggle carols as she strung up some old fairy lights around the doorway to the main sitting room.

"Oh for Merlin's sake." Draco spluttered as the huge tree almost collapsed on him once again.

Hermione chuckled slightly, and peeked round the doorway to watch him struggling in the high ceilinged entryway.

She'd pleaded and pleaded for a huge, beautiful tree, all new decorations and even some old muggle tapes to really get in the Christmas spirit, she'd decided to think of the middle week in the Christmas holidays they were now enjoying as the start, as she'd decided the first of the three hadn't really counted, what with them being in hospital and all.

She placed a hand over her belly protectively as she slowly climbed down the stepladder, and went to direct Draco with the tree.

She'd demanded they set up the house without magic, as she'd explained it just made her feel at home.

Draco had been surprisingly compliant, promising her the best Christmas in years, and hadn't even complained about the huge tree he was forcing into place.

"Merlin's beard Granger do I have to?" Well, he'd managed not to complain for the most part.

"C'mon Draco you promised." She grinned, peering under several thick branches to see him glaring at her from under the tree.

With a laugh, she went off to make them some tea, still humming her favourite hymns as she went.

* * *

Hermione yawned and rolled over, blearily creaking open one eye as she saw the time on her alarm, and grinned.

She sat up, and was surprised to see Draco was still asleep.

She chuckled slightly as she admired the way his platinum hair stuck up in untameable tufts when he was sleeping, and grabbed his shoulder, shaking him awake.

"Draco, Draco!" He sat bolt upright, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he quickly scanned the room before turning to face Hermione.

"What is it? Is everything ok? Are you ok? Are the babies"

Hermione rolled her eyes and put a finger over his lips with a small smile.

"Oh just shut up, of course we're fine it's Christmas!" She grinned, pulling Draco into a hug as he laughed softly.

"Well merry Christmas Hermione, do you want to head down for breakfast?" She grinned and pulled herself out of bed, one hand over her bump as she pulled on her dressing gown.

"Sounds great! I really hope you like your present." Draco gave her a questioning look.

"Well why wouldn't I like it? It's from you." Hermione smiled and punched him lightly on the arm.

"You're so damn cute." She teased as he scowled, following her down to breakfast.

"Well what's that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Ginny beamed, throwing her arms around Hermione as though she hadn't seen her earlier that week.

Harry appeared behind her, the first few flakes of snow mingling in his jet black hair.

He smiled and managed to get a hug in around his fiancé's incessant chattering.

"Great to see you Mione." She relaxed against his shoulder, glad to have one of her best friends back.

"Oh Hermione you look fantastic!" Ginny squealed, immediately placing both hands on Hermione's stomach, even though she'd done the exact same thing just days earlier.

"Thanks Gin," Hermione laughed, opening the door a little wider and inviting them in to her impressive home.

"Come on, get inside before you catch your death." She winked as Ginny and Harry marvelled at the tasteful grandeur of the Manor.

"Your place is gorgeous! Harry I told you we should go old fashioned when we buy." Ginny elbowed Harry as he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Please just come through to the main lounge, Draco's overseeing proceedings in the kitchen at the moment." Hermione explained as the doorbell rang once more.

As, unfortunately, the usual Weasley gathering had been split up this year, what with many people starting their own families and Ron's condition, Hermione and Draco were holding their own mini Christmas with several friends.

"I'll get it!" Draco came rushing through, wearing a Christmas present from Hermione.

"Oh Merlin." Ginny grinned, as Harry tried to stifle his laughter.

Draco looked confused, before he went bright red and hastily undid the "Kiss the Cook" muggle apron Hermione had insisted he wore.

Hermione shot them both looks and leant up to kiss him softly on the cheek.

"Ignore them, I think it's pretty sexy." She whispered, causing Draco to smirk and Harry to look away in embarrassment.

The pair went to greet their guests at the door, and welcomed Parvati, Dean and their tiny son into the house.

All three girls quickly began cooing over the sleeping baby, as the men stood rather awkwardly and tried to discuss Quidditch.

"Ooh Parv what's his name?" Hermione beamed down at the tiny olive skinned sleeping baby.

"We finally decided on Rishi, took long enough I can tell you. We were on our last day in St. Mungos, and they told us we either named him then or he'd forever be known as "Baby boy Thomas" we agreed pretty fast after that."

"Can't believe he's just three days old!" Ginny cooed, stroking Rishi's cheek gently as Hermione helped Parvati with her bags and through the door.

"Are we expecting anyone else?" Harry asked as the girls returned to the sitting room.

"Well, Lavender's spending Christmas with family while she works on her thesis, Cho's spending it with her girlfriend, and did Blaise get back to us?" Hermione turned to face Draco questioningly, who shrugged.

"I don't know, I think he said Mrs Zabini was rather busy." He winked, causing several jaws to drop.

"Blaise got married?!" Ginny exclaimed as Hermione shot Draco a look.

"Yes, it was all very low key, only a few people attended, she wasn't exactly his family's preferred choice."

"Got married straight after the war, turned out they'd been dating a while without anyone even realising." Draco shrugged.

"Well who is it?!" Parvati demanded.

"It's not my story to tell, if Blaise shows then he obviously doesn't mind people knowing, if not the secret will stay a secret." Draco shrugged as Ginny and Parvati pouted sulkily.

Hermione clapped her hands, trying to decrease the tension a little.

"OK! So I don't know about you guys but I picked out a little something for little Rishi, mind if I give him his present now Parv?" Parvati smiled and nodded.

"Oh Mione you really shouldn't"

The doorbell rang.

Ginny and Parvati jumped out of their seats and rushed after Hermione.

"Do you think it's Blaise?!" They chattered away as she rolled her eyes and opened the door with a smile.

"Hermione! Great to see you old gal." The gorgeous olive skinned Blaise Zabini winked as he pulled her into a hug.

He raised his eyebrows when he noticed Ginny, Parvati and Harry trying to get a look past him.

"Well I have to say Potter didn't see you as the gossip hungry chap." Harry blushed and stuck out a hand.

"Good to see you Zabini." He nodded curtly, before Ginny pushed past him.

"So, I hear you got married?" She beamed as Blaise smiled in greeting.

"Nice to see you too Weasley," He rolled his eyes, before replying.

"Yes, tied the knot a few months back actually, and here's the beautiful bride." His smile widened as a beautiful, fair haired girl appeared beside him.

He kissed her tenderly on the cheek before nodding at Ginny, Parvati and Harry's open mouthed expressions.

"Well hello Hermione, Ginny, Harry oh and Parvati too how nice. I suppose I should really introduce myself as Mrs Zabini now shouldn't I?" She pondered in her usual airy way.

"Luna?!" Ginny choked as Blaise gave her a look.

"Well yes, Luna Zabini now, a little different isn't it?" Luna beamed, passing Hermione a rather lopsidedly wrapped parcel as they took off their coats and entered the manor.

"But, but why didn't you tell me?!" Ginny spluttered as Hermione sighed and shut the door.

"Well Blaise and I thought it would be best to keep our relationship secret, at least for a while. Oh, mistletoe. Watch out for nargles won't you Hermione?"

Ginny was still looking at her friend incredulously.

"But you two barely even spoke to each other when we went back to school, and I know for a fact Blaise has still been mouthing off in the way he normally does." She raised an eyebrow accusingly as Blaise looked away.

"It hasn't been ideal, I'll say that much. But I had to keep up appearances. And besides, Luna and I barely went a day without…_ seeing_ each other." He winked, pulling his wife in for a kiss as she giggled.

Luna turned back to her friends with a smile.

"What Blaise means by that is that pretty much every evening we'd meet and make love in the room of requirement."

Harry almost choked on his glass of champagne as Ginny threw back her head and laughed.

"Thanks for that Luna."

* * *

Hermione sat with Parvati, both exhausted and both spending a rather dull booze free Christmas.

After lunch which had been lovingly (not to mention laboriously) made by Draco as Hermione had never been much of a cook, they'd spent the afternoon opening various presents.

Hermione was wearing a pair of beautiful pearl earrings Draco had given her, and was extremely grateful for the multiple baby related gifts from her friends.

They'd set up the various couples in the guest rooms, as from the looks of it no one would be fit to apparate or heaven forbid drive back home.

The hours went on by, with idle chatter forming pleasant conversations and even a few debates between the men, mostly revolving around Quidditch of course.

It was well past midnight when the three other couples decided to retire to their rooms, leaving just Hermione and Draco sitting together by the fire.

"Thank you." Hermione said, kissing Draco on the cheek as he looked at her, slightly confused.

"For what?"

"For everything. You were amazing today, I love you y'know. I feel like I don't say it enough." He smiled and kissed her softly as the fire crackled before them.

"It just makes it all the more special when you do say it." He grinned as Hermione chuckled.

"You know, I never did give you the other part of your present Hermione." He smiled, standing up off the chez long.

"And I honestly can't think of a more perfect time to give it to you."

With a small smile, and his usual raunchy wink, he lowered himself slowly onto one knee as Hermione gasped and sat up.

"Hermione Jean Granger. I've loved you since I first set eyes on you, you're beautiful incredible, smart and perfect. I've never loved anyone more, and I was wondering if you'd do me the incredible honour, of becoming my wife?"

Hermione quickly batted at the tears in her eyes as she nodded, wrapping her arms around Draco as he kissed her sweetly.

"Yes. A million times yes." She grinned, her smile never faltering as Draco placed the ring on her finger and wrapped her in his arms again.

* * *

Hermione saw her rather hung over guests off amongst the various congratulations and thank yous, before sighing, almost in relief that she could relax once more.

"You know we haven't actually discussed names yet?" She called as she took her usual spot before the fire in her favourite arm chair, grabbing the heavily bookmarked baby names book as sipped her pumpkin juice.

Draco sighed and sat opposite her, smiling bemusedly.

"One would have thought you'd wanted to spend today relaxing and not discussing important decisions?"

Hermione snorted.

"_One _clearly doesn't know me." She winked, pulling out her list as Draco pulled out his own little scrap of paper.

Hermione stared at him, agape.

"You actually made a list?!"

He shrugged.

"It may surprise you to know I do actually care about the names of our children." He paused over his list as Hermione spoke.

"What do you think about the Black family tradition of naming children after stars or constellations?" He asked.

"I love it, I think we should definitely at least give the girls middle names after stars." Draco nodded.

"I'm good with that, I appreciate many of them aren't exactly attractive, so I don't mind if they're just middle names."

"Do you mind if I read my list?" Hermione asked, before pulling it out and ploughing on.

"Ok, I'll give you my top five for first names. I have: Meredith, Elektra, Celeste, Seraphina, and Magdalena."

"Magdalena? Bit of a mouthful isn't it?" Draco snorted as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It would be shortened to Maggie, or Magda. And besides, all of my names are either stars or Latin. I wanted to keep them unusual and traditional."

"Well fair enough. Do you want my top five for first names?" Hermione nodded excitedly as Draco retrieved his list.

"Ok, so I chose: Gwendolyn, Renae, Bianca, Savannah and Camille."

Hermione grinned.

"I've got to say, I'm impressed Draco, those are all really nice!" She paused for a second before continuing.

"But, well I was rather surprised Narcissa wasn't included there." She said quietly as Draco looked away.

"I don't like the whole, naming children after dead people thing. I'd love it if one of our girls had Narcissa as a middle name though." Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Of course, that would be beautiful."

* * *

**So, reviews: **

** .3 - well you got your wish and guessed my next big plot change! Clever ;) **

**Jmvh - Well, you never know, scans aren't always accurate... but thanks for reading so much :) **

**MemoirsofaLostCause - Ah I always thought there was so much potential in Lavender, saw my chance and took it!**

**Hair Like Starlight - Thanks for the review, and yes I love that, it creates such beautiful and unusual names :O**

**TheFantabulousPotterHead - yes, there will be more Ron drama, but he wont be violent when he returns. **

**alicer718 - haha no problem hun, you review I reply! And thanks, don't forget to vote for names!**

**PandaPillowPet - hahaa it was one of my favourite lines I'll admit ;) **

**Tigermusic - thanks so much for the review, and here's your update! Hope you enjoy :)**

**SO NAMES VOTE PLEASE PLEASE OPINIONS: **

**- Celeste**

**- Magdalena**

**- Meredith**

**- Elektra **

**- Gwendolyn **

**- Renae **

**- Bianca**

**- Savannah **

**- Camille**

**- Seraphina **

**VOTE YOUR TOP 3 PLEASEEEEEE? xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, thanks for the reviews guys, I HAVE NARROWED DOWN THE NAMES LIST, PLEASE VOTE FOR YOUR TOP THREE: (The remaining names will be middle names :D) **

**1. Elektra**

**2. Seraphina**

**3. Magdalena**

**4. Meredith**

**5. Celeste **

**6. Savannah **

**VOTE FOR YOUR TOP 3!**

**Thanks to my laaavly reviewers: PandaPillowPet, Hanna tomson, Jmvh, alicer718, Hair Like Starlight, komalkotiya3, rockachicka98, dutch potterfan, TheFantabulousPotterHead, nksnow99, jeny3329, hellopandaykailan, b3llabee, MemoirsofaLostCause YOU ARE AWESOMEEEE :D**

**Description - The return to Hogwarts, the final Ron encounter of the fic!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing sozzz ;)**

* * *

Chapter 13

Hermione packed her trunk as she took deep breaths and tried to stay calm. She was 12 weeks pregnant with Draco Malfoy's triplets, engaged and returning to school.

Although a lot of strange things had happened to various people that year, she was pretty sure she was winning the award.

"It'll be ok y'know. McGonagal said there were several pregnant girls in our year, and even the year below now, and even more married or engaged." Draco said from the doorway, quickly going to help her stand up.

She shot him a look.

"I bet none of them already look six months pregnant at three." She scowled as Draco took her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

"You look beautiful."

"Fuck you." She muttered, tears springing to her eyes suddenly, causing Draco to release her and look anxiously into her eyes.

"Hermione? What's wrong? Are you ok?!"

She sniffled, before wiping her eyes.

"I just remembered I forgot to pack my slippers."

Draco sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Good to see the hormones aren't affecting you at all." He muttered sarcastically as Hermione whipped round.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing dear, I was just going to make us some tea." He replied, before hastily exiting and heading for the kitchens.

Hermione sighed, she knew she wouldn't be the only girl expecting at Hogwarts, and was especially glad she certainly wouldn't be the only one returning for day school in the summer.

Draco had tried to persuade her not to go, as he'd assured her that with him about to set up his own business, not to mention the Malfoy fortune, she'd never need to work a day in her life.

But Hermione wasn't one to depend on other people's money.

She'd always wanted a career, wanted to work her way to the status she deserved. Not just accept the first job offer that came along because she was a war hero.

She thought wistfully of her parents.

Telling them about the triplets, about her engagement, about how she still planned to go to school.

She knew things probably wouldn't ever change between them, and in all seriousness she wasn't sure she was ready to forgive and forget just yet.

They'd hurt her, hurt her more than anyone, maybe even Ron had ever before.

After she'd found them in Australia and returned their memories, she explained what she'd done and what happened.

She expected a tearful, joyous reunion, maybe even a thank you.

But instead she was met with fury and disappointment.

She remembered her father losing it, the way he'd screamed at her.

_"We always knew you were different, knew that you could do things we couldn't. But I never thought my own daughter would use her own curse on her parents. How dare you? You're not my daughter. You're nothing but a freak." _

The words echoed in her mind as she felt the tears pooling in her eyes.

After that they'd stayed apart for a while. She'd stayed with Ron at the Burrow, but even then she knew things were different.

She knew now that really the only reason she'd stayed with Ron in the first place was that she had nothing else.

Her parents had tried to get in touch after they'd cooled down, tried to speak to her by owl at school, but she'd never had the heart to reply.

Maybe because part of her thought what her father had said was true.

She'd only alerted them about the pregnancy formally, and had rejected all her mother's attempted calls.

She didn't want to speak with them, and certainly didn't want to see them.

Mostly, she was furious. But a part of her kept thinking that they were too good for their freak of a daughter.

* * *

The train station was packed, as usual, and it seemed to Hermione that nearly all of the crowd was staring at her.

Word had somehow (although Hermione highly suspected Ginny, her friend assured her she hadn't told a soul.) got out about Hermione and Draco, and of course there had been rumours about Ron, none of which Hermione had confirmed or denied.

"Crap. And I thought it was bad before." Muttered Hermione, remembering the crowds and paparazzi after the war.

Draco chuckled and helped her haul her things onto the back of the train as they headed to the far pillar of platform 9 and ¾'s.

"There you guys are!" Ginny called out over the crowd, rushing over and pushing through a few first years as she went.

"Oh it's great to see you! The paps are going crazy, huh? I heard McGonagal had to cast special charms to keep them off the platform!" Hermione nodded.

"I wouldn't be surprised! Gosh this makes me feel so sorry for Harry, is it like this for him all the time?!" Ginny nodded and gestured to her fiancé who was lying low with a muggle hoodie pulled up to cover most of his face.

"I actually can't wait to get back now, the staring can't get any worse." Hermione complained as they boarded the train.

* * *

Hermione re-read the note Professor McGonagal had left for her after her dinner plate was cleared.

As the rest of the students left for their dormitories, Hermione stayed seated as well as four other girls and their male counterparts.

When the hall was emptied except for the ten students McGonagal had obviously left notes for.

Hermione made a quick scan of the obviously pregnant students.

She was surprised to see a few familiar faces, including Luna.

She noted that Romilda Vane, the girl who'd had an insane crush on Harry during their sixth year was also still seated.

Professor McGonagal stood and smiled, as the students paired off in their various couples.

Hermione noticed Draco and Blaise talking hastily in hushed, slightly agitated tones. It was obvious Draco was irritated his friend had not confided in him the fact that his wife was pregnant.

"Draco leave it, come on." Hermione hissed, grabbing his arm and pulling him over as he shot Blaise one last look before begrudgingly sitting down next to her.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure you're all aware why you're here, and as always, Hogwarts is more than willing to accommodate you during this very important time in your lives." She nodded towards the ladies.

"As it would be sensible to keep you separate from your usual dormitories, we have set up a small community of five rooms for you ladies. There is a common room for you to share, a bathroom for each of you as well, also many things you may need at this particular stage. On your notes I've written the corridor where your statue is located. Merely speak the password to the statue and enter your rooms.  
Gentlemen, you will be residing in your dormitories as usual.

That will be all." She gestured for the various couples to leave, and the girls immediately began quizzing each other as they bid their partners farewell and made their way towards their rooms.

Within a few minutes, Hermione had discovered that the two other girls were Maya Hooper, and Tia Phillips.

As expected, she was the only one carrying multiples, and Luna and Tia were just a few weeks along.

Romilda was almost five months, and Maya was nearly six.

That put Hermione quite nicely in the middle, which she had no problem with at all.

"So what did you do over New Year's Hermione? I hope you and Draco had a nice time." Luna said idly as they split off into their own conversation whilst the other girls jabbered on.

Hermione shrugged.

"Draco and I just had a quiet one, didn't do much really just stayed at home together." Luna smiled.

"That's nice. Blaise and I hardly ever have a quiet night, we normally just spend a lot of time having wild animal sex whilst"

"Ok Luna, thanks for sharing." Hermione quickly interrupted, holding up a hand to signify she'd heard quite enough.

* * *

"Wow, this is actually pretty nice!"

Hermione mused, admiring the four different house banners that were hung by the windows in the girls' common room.

It was slightly smaller than the house ones, but had the same homely fireplace and a delightful mismatch of green, blue, red and yellow furnishings that somehow just worked.

"I'm guessing our rooms are just down there?" Romilda waved towards a small hallway as the other girls entered and had a brief glance around.

"I rather like this actually." Luna mused, as she noted the calendar in one corner of the room.

"Oh look, it's got everyone's due dates!" Maya grinned, flipping through as she looked at the bookmarked dates on the calendar.

"We've got me, in March, Romilda's April, Tia and Luna's are both in September!"

The other girls looked questioningly at Hermione as she shrugged.

"There wasn't much point in writing mine, I asked the doctors when we last visited St. Mungos, my due date is May 29th, but I should be ready from early April."

After a brief discussion about various names, fathers and the summer school most people would be taking, the girls went their separate ways and headed to their rooms.

Hermione smiled as she opened her wardrobe and admired the various maternity wear mixed with her magically altered school robes.

The year was going to be tough, but she was ready.

She was always ready.

* * *

Surprisingly the first few weeks back went smoothly, and attention was even moderately drawn away from Hermione when Harry came to visit his fiancé.

Word had pretty soon got out about Hermione and Draco, and soon after news of Luna and Blaise's secret marriage and relationship had gotten out.

The Slytherin boys weren't exactly welcomed with open arms by the rest of their girlfriend's houses, but the hexing had stopped pretty quickly.

No one had wanted to irritate the girl who was best friends with Harry Potter.

And so it was later, around early March that an owl arrived, and turned the world upside down.

Hermione thanked the unfamiliar owl by feeding it a small treat, and ripped into the letter whilst Draco looked at her in confusion.

"Were you expecting an owl from anyone?" He enquired as Hermione shook her head, before resting the envelope on her stomach.

At six months pregnant, Hermione was pleasantly surprised. Sure, she now resembled a nine month pregnant woman instead of six, she felt uncomfortable pretty much all the time and was constantly being pummelled from the inside by her children, but she felt pretty good considering.

She scanned the letter, and dropped her glass of pumpkin juice Draco had brought her from the kitchens.

"What? What is it?!" He grabbed her shoulder as Hermione shook her head in shock.

"He wants me to meet him. Oh my gosh, this weekend in Hogsmeade, he wants me to meet me." She gasped as Draco grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Hermione? Hermione who wants to meet you?"

"It's Ron."

* * *

"Hermione I'm not letting you meet him." Draco snapped as Hermione pulled a loose fitting white top over her head and glared at him as he lounged on her bed.

"You do know McGonagal would throw a fit if she knew you were in here?"

He shrugged.

"You're already pregnant, what else could we do? And besides you're avoiding the subject."

Hermione sighed as she ran a hand over her rounded stomach, feeling the small response of a kick from one of the little ones.

She smiled slightly before grabbing her Gryffindor house scarf.

"I'll be fine Draco, he's been through a lot, I owe him this much." She had to admit she had a huge soft spot for the boy who had once been her best friend.

Maybe it was because she knew he'd been hurt permanently, and it was partly her fault, or maybe it was just because she didn't want to lose anyone else.

But Hermione was determined to meet with Ron.

Draco stood up and wound the scarf carefully around her neck before kissing her cheek and placing his hand over hers on her stomach.

"Then I'm coming with you. You can argue all you want, I'm not letting you go alone."

The three broomsticks wasn't too busy for a Hogsmeade weekend, most people were out enjoying the first relatively warm day in months.

"It'll be ok, I'm not an idiot." Hermione muttered, but Draco didn't let go of her hand.

"He's over there." He said, emotionless as he helped Hermione through the crowds.

"Hi Mione," Ron smiled, and it pained Hermione to see the sorrow in his eyes.

"Hello Ron." She gave Draco a look, and he begrudgingly sat down in a separate booth nearby along with Blaise and Luna, but didn't take his eyes off Hermione as she took a seat opposite Ron.

"So, um, how's, what are you"

"Hermione I'm just going to say what I need to say. After you left that day in the hospital, Ginny talked to me and told me what had been happening. Honestly? Over the last few months I haven't been sober long enough to take in what's really going on. The Medi Witches were convinced I was just a violent drunk, and once I was done with my basic rehab, I was going to my trial in London.

"That was the night I tried to take my own life. My prescription pills were by my bedside, and I just couldn't see the point anymore.

After they revived me, I was diagnosed with severe depression. Hermione I don't know who I was when I hurt you, pushed you away. But it wasn't who I am, not really.

I'm not here to ask for you back, I'm not even here to ask for forgiveness. I just thought I'd let you know that I'm going away for a while. My therapist thought I might benefit from a bit of a gap year while I get used to my leg, and my flight leaves tomorrow.

I'm sorry for everything Hermione, and I really hope everything works out ok." He smiled sadly as Hermione looked at him in open mouthed shock.

"Ron I, I'm so"

"Don't, please don't apologise, Hermione I don't deserve it. I just thought I'd let you know I'm going off the map for a while, just so I can kick my depression and get used to my leg." Hermione smiled and touched Ron's hand gently as he looked away.

"I wish you the best of luck, I really do." She smiled sadly, and placed down some galleons for their drinks before heading over and joining Draco, as Ron headed out of the café, limping slightly on his prosthetic leg.

"So what did he want?" Draco sniffed, putting an arm around Hermione as he ordered her another butterbeer.

She smiled and felt the joy of settling things with Ron warm her up inside.

"He just wanted to settle a few differences, that's all."

* * *

**Awh so Ronnie's gone to get better :) **

**Reviews: **

**Thanks to everyone who voted for names, PLEASE PLEASE your votes most certainly count! If you have a favourite from the list make sure it's accounted for! :) **

**LOVE YOU ALL xo**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I was going to not update for a while, but after all the crazy messed up server-ness, I thought I give you a treat :) **

**PLEASE KEEP VOTING FOR YOUR TOP 3: **

**1. Elektra**

**2. Meredith**

**3. Magdalena **

**4. Celeste **

**5. Seraphina **

**6. Savannah **

**OK so as always thanks to anyone who reviewed, but there weren't many so I think I'll personally thank you next chapter :) **

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I will update faster if I get more reviews, and I'll warn ya, there's a lil bit of a cliffy ahead...**

**Description - A lot of stuff happens tbh **

**Disclaimer - still not JK Rowling, nope, I'm sure. **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Hermione got up on the 5th of March and sighed.

The girls' dormitory had gotten a lot quieter after both Maya and Romilda had left for St Mungos having gone into labour.

Maya had been gone a few days, and Romilda had left the previous night after an early labour.

Apparently, they would get word on how both girls were doing that morning at breakfast, and Hermione was eager to learn how her friends were doing.

She got dressed into her loose clothing with some difficulty, it was easier when Draco was there, but as it was now Monday, he would be waking up and getting ready for class.

Hermione, as it had become difficult for her to make her way to classes, was instead taking them in her room.

The teachers had agreed to a Partherald spell, meaning a hologram like version of themselves would be displayed in the common room of her dormitory so she could follow the lessons.

She headed into the other room to grab a glass of water before she got her books sorted and made her way down to breakfast.

She smiled at Luna, who (the lucky thing) at just four months gone was barely showing at all.

"Good morning Hermione, you look incredibly uncomfortable today, how are you?" Hermione rolled her eyes and sipped from her glass before they were greeted by their other dorm mate, Tia.

"You guys can go down without me today, I think I'm just going to read up a bit." Tia gestured to the huge pile of pregnancy books stacked up on the coffee table.

"Ok, I'll see you later before you go to lessons then." Hermione smiled, closing the door after her and Luna made their way out and headed down for breakfast.

"So how's Blaise dealing with all this?" Hermione asked as Luna hummed idly to herself.

"He's terribly excited, Blaise just adores children you see." Luna smiled, clearly thinking of her husband that Hermione had to admit, even she'd taken a liking to over the past few weeks.

As they entered the great hall, barely anyone even looked up from their breakfast.

Hermione had discovered that, especially after Parvati so early in the year, people had pretty much gotten used to the fact that several of the Hogwarts students had decided to start a family.

She took her usual seat, at the Slytherin table that day, next to Draco as Luna sat next to Blaise.

Hermione had decided that their children and building their own relationship was far more important than petty house rivalry, and had, much to her surprise, discovered that actually many of the Slytherins were fascinating and friendly people.

She'd made her peace with pretty much all of them, especially the boys but Hermione had her suspicions that was because she'd gone up two bra sizes.

She smiled at Pansy as she took her seat, who immediately shuffled over to her and grinned.

"Hi Mione! I was reading that book you recommended me the other night, Hogwarts a History? Oh my goodness why haven't I read it before?!" Hermione grinned over her pumpkin juice before lowering it.

"I know! I thought you'd like it Pansy, you actually have excellent reading taste." Hermione had practically forgotten the days she'd detested the immature girl who'd followed Draco around like a puppy, she'd discovered from talking to Pansy that the girl was intelligent, and actually planned to do a degree in Philosophy at a muggle university.

"Well, if you're now done stealing my fiancé." Draco teased, putting a hand around Hermione's waist as he kissed her cheek.

An owl came swooping down from the top of the great hall after that, and Hermione gasped and ripped open the letter that came for her, it was from Maya.

_"Mione, _

_Hey! I hope everything back at school is going great, I'm doing a lot better now that my little miracle's here. _

_Gwendolyn Renae Hooper-Jones was born at 3am this morning, she weighs a healthy 8.5lb's, and you won't believe how cute she is! I really hope you can meet her. _

_Romilda's doing ok, and Seamus is here with her so I'm sure she'll do just fine. _

_Apparently, her kid will be born pretty soon, probably in the next 12 hours or so, I'll keep you posted!_

_Hope you, Luna and Tia are doing ok, see you at some point, hopefully! _

_Maya xo_

Hermione smiled as she folded the letter back up and turned to find Draco looking at her intently.

"What?!" She laughed as he blushed slightly.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, everything's fine. Maya's had her baby, a little girl. Her name is Gwendolyn Renae, so typically that's two of our names gone." Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco pulled her into his arms.

"Whoa, everything alright?" She asked quietly as he pulled back and kissed her gently.

"I just can't wait until it's us." He smirked as Hermione scowled.

"Yeah well it's alright for you, I'm the one who has to push three damn kids outta my"

Draco cut her off by kissing her once more.

He helped her up, said goodbye to Blaise and walked her up to her dormitory.

"You will be ok today, right? I can't get you anything, damn maybe I should just ditch." Hermione gave him a look and he shrugged.

"Alright, so I can clearly tell from your expression that that's not an option. Just be careful, ok?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed him quickly before saying the password to the statue.

Just before she opened the door, she turned around and smiled.

"Draco, I'll be fine. Work hard!" She teased, and laughed as she heard him grumbling under his breath.

_"Women_."

* * *

Hermione had already finished all the set work for each class she had that day, and she wasn't even halfway through lesson one.

It turned out they were just doing some revision for NEWT's, and Hermione was relieved to discover she knew pretty much all of it without even having to listen to five lectures.

With a sigh, she cast the counter spell on the small hologram of Professor McGonagal, and picked up one of the many pregnancy books Tia had left lying around.

She got bored pretty quickly, having read the majority of them previously in her pregnancy.

She sighed once more and stretched out her tired feet, resting the book on her bump as she dozed off.

LINEEEEEEEE BREAKKKKK

"Hermione? Mione are you awake?" Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes, sitting up slowly to see Draco standing over her, his usual worried expression clouding his face.

She sighed and propped herself up on the cushions of the sofa before rolling her eyes.

"Well I am now idiot." She muttered as Draco smiled slightly.

"An owl came for you earlier, I was wondering if you wanted to," He passed her the note slowly, and Hermione froze when she recognised the hand writing and return address immediately.

She dropped the letter as quickly as if it were on fire, and stood up as fast as she could.

"No. I don't want to speak to either of them." She snapped, trying her best to make a hasty escape as she held her stomach.

"Hermione, maybe it would be for the best to hear what they want to say, they deserve to know. They're going to be grandparents, don't you want our children to have their grandparents?"

Hermione spun round, furious as she glared into his eyes.

"Oh really? Well then why don't you call up your daddy dearest and let him know he's about to be a grandfather." Hermione snapped, and immediately knew she'd said the wrong thing.

Draco pursed his lips and tightened his jaw, looking away angrily.

"Fine. I'll leave you to it." He muttered, slamming the door on the way out.

With a sigh, Hermione sank back down before the fire, and put her head in her hands as she lifted the note from the ground and laid it out on her knee.

She looked down at the familiar looped hand writing, and then to the fire.

* * *

"I knew you'd be here." She said softly as she slowly closed the door to the owlery behind her and made her way slowly to stand near the tall muscular ash blonde boy by the far wall.

He barely moved, and just continued to stare out over the grounds.

"You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous you could fall." He muttered as Hermione sighed and came to stand next to him.

"Draco I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, and I hope you know that." He shrugged, still not turning to face her.

"I also thought I'd let you know that I read the letter, I sent the response a few hours ago." At this he spun round, surprise and confusion lit up his eyes.

"What?! What changed your mind?" Hermione smiled and tentatively put an arm around him.

"You did. You were right Draco, I want our children to have their grandparents. I agreed to meet, they're coming to the school tomorrow." She smiled sadly as Draco hugged her close.

"I'm proud of you." He whispered into her hair as she smiled wider.

"And of course I want them to meet you, the father of my children." Draco laughed.

"Yes I'd guess your father has quite a few things he'd like to say to me." He grinned, and wound his Slytherin scarf around her neck before taking her hand and helping her down the stairs.

"Y'know green looks good on you."

"Shut up."

* * *

Hermione brushed her hair for the fifth time that morning and adjusted her elasticated jeans.

In all honesty, she'd never felt quite as nervous as she did that morning.

"Everything will be fine," She muttered, trying to convince herself she was talking to Draco and not herself.

He smiled nervously from the bed, and helped her up out of her chair as they headed into the common room.

"Professor McGonagal said she'd bring them over around now, halfway through second period." Hermione began, once more nervously running through proceedings.

She was interrupted by a sharp rapping at the door, which riled up her nerves even more.

"They're here. I haven't spoken to them in almost a year and now they're here." She whispered as Draco put an arm around her comfortingly.

"It'll be ok." He whispered as McGonagal entered, smiling as Mr and Mrs Granger followed her in.

"I suppose I shall just leave the four of you to it, Mr Malfoy I expect you in lessons as soon as period 4 starts at the latest." She added, giving Draco a stern look before she left the room.

"Hell Mr and Mrs Granger, I'm Draco Malfoy, it's great to meet you." He smiled charmingly and extended his arm as both Hermione's parents shook it.

"Hello mum, dad." Hermione said quietly, still not meeting her parent's eyes.

"Hermione I just wanted you to know that we really are sorry." Carol Granger said quietly as her husband nodded.

"I just wanted you to know that I only said what I said because I just wished I could have saved you, not the other way around." Daniel continued as Hermione brushed the tears hastily from her eyes.

"You look amazing sweetie, The Headmistress told us about the surprise, the Granger triplets." She grinned, as Hermione smiled slightly.

"I'm really sorry about what happened between us, and I know I should've made contact sooner, but I just wasn't ready to talk. But now, with the babies and our engagement, I just knew I needed my parents again." Carol smiled and hugged her close and kissed her cheek.

"I am sorry Hermione, for everything."

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the day with her mother, chatting about names, details about her pregnancy and the beautiful expensive ring Draco had given her.

Surprisingly, he and Mr Granger got on surprisingly well, and had been discussing various muggle and wizarding sports.

Even though Hermione had tried to avoid her parents for as long as she could, talking to them once again was a blessing, and she realised just how much she'd missed them.

"So, we're coming up to April, you must be getting pretty nervous?" Carol asked as she grabbed her and her husband's coat and made her way to the door.

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah I guess so, we've opted for as natural birth as possible so it's going to be a lot of work."

Carol shook her head in amazement.

"You bet it will be! And hun? Don't you worry about that spell nonsense, I'm sure the three of them will be perfectly fine." She smiled, touching Hermione's cheek before she left.

"You call me if you need anything now!" Mrs Granger called out as she joined Professor McGonagal in the corridor.

Hermione waved goodbye before closing the door and turning around to see Draco sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire.

"Draco? Don't you have to go to period four?" There was no reply, and it was then she noticed a discarded envelope on the floor.

As she walked over she inspected it, it was from the ministry.

"Draco? Draco is everything alright?!" She gasped, rushing over to him as she shook his shoulders and he raised his eyes up from the letter in his shaking hands.

"It's my father.

They've got him."

* * *

**ohhhhhhhh I'll warn you now, there's A LOT of action in the next chapter, so if you want if fast, REVIEW! And don't forget to vote for your top three names!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DUDEEE Chapter 15 wat **

**And also 100 reviews... **

**YOU ARE THE BESTEST PEOPLEIN THE ENTIRE WORLD I LOVE YOU ALLL**

**SO thank to my reviewers: MemoirsofaLostCause, Rockachicka98, PandaPillowPet, nksnow99, RubyUchiha13, afen, komalkotiya3, HermioneGirl, TheFantabulousPotterHead, Jmvh, slowdylan, sneezingpanda12345, erose0206, ZoeysZone, SentFromTheGods, Jackiejiggle. THANKYOU ALL SOSOSOOOO MUCH **

**The votes for names have been counted and will be revealed next chapter! **

**Description - We found out allll about Lucius!**

**Disclaimer - yeah no not JK soz**

**PELASE ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW?! Got an even bigger cliffy guise... so review for a faster update! :D**

**DONT FORGET TO READ YOUR SPECIAL REPLY IF YOU REVIEWED AT THE BOTTOM! :) xo**

* * *

Chapter 15

Hermione dropped the envelope in shock and grasped Draco's arm as she nearly collapsed to the ground.

"Oh, oh my goodness." She gasped as Draco shot to his feet, still supporting Hermione as ruffled his hair and grabbed his jacket off the arm of the sofa.

"We have to go."

"Go? Go where Draco what's going on?!" Hermione asked, desperately shaking some sense into her own head as she struggled to stand up straight.

"We have to speak to the Headmistress." He replied, grabbing her arm and hastily steering her out of the room.

"Speak to me about what?" Professor McGonagal stood in the doorway, one eyebrow arched as she entered the common room and took a seat.

* * *

Draco sighed and splayed his hands in submission as the Professor clucked her tongue in irritance.

"This is incredibly short notice Mr Malfoy."

Draco nodded conceedingly before explaining.

"Yes, I am aware, but it is also a summons from the ministry. I am required by law to travel to London tonight."

"And what of Miss Granger?"

Draco sighed and rubbed his temples testily.

"They, they want her to be a witness at his trial. I've tried arguing but it's no use. They've said that to make sure his sentence is the nailed head in the coffin, they need her evidence in court."

Professor McGonagal sighed and looked towards Hermione, who was, at that moment trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

"And are you on board with this Miss Granger?"

Hermione jolted out of her reverie before nodding quickly in agreement.

"Hermione I'm sure you don't have to" Draco began to argue but she merely held up her hand and gave him a stern glare.

"I do, Draco, it's from the ministry and if it helps them sentence your father." She shrugged, the finality of her tone suggesting a decision had already been made.

"Well then, it's settled! Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy pack your things, you leave for London in an hour. I trust you will explain fully the situation to your fiancé on the journey there, Mr Malfoy?" McGonagal raised an eyebrow as Draco nodded exhaustedly.

"It's a plan."

* * *

"So they just found him? After he was on the run for over a year, he'd escaped authority numerous times and they've just suddenly caught him?" Hermione raised an eyebrow in suspicion as they boarded the carriage and Draco sighed.

"They had to get him some time, didn't they?"

"I know it just seems a little… odd." She shrugged, wincing slightly as one of the babies did what felt like a tumble turn.

"And we've been asked to meet the minister in one of the older, quieter blocks if the ministry? I don't know Draco, it all seems a little fishy to me."

Draco snapped.

"Why can't you just accept that after all this time, they've finally caught the bastard? Hermione you don't know how long I've waited for the day he'd be put away for good, and now it's here, you're having doubts?!"

Hermione realised she was fighting a losing battle, raised her hands in submission and shrugged.

"Fine. I'm sorry." She muttered, turning her attention back to the latest edition of witch weekly as they neared the city's limits.

But she still couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't right.

* * *

"Here, down this alley, number 21 I think the letter said." Draco mused, pointing to a tiny dingy alley way off the corner of one of the side streets in central London.

"Are you kidding me?! Draco this really doesn't look a ministry building, I think we should go." Hermione whispered as Draco shook his head, taking her hand as he led her to the front door of number 21.

"It'll be ok Hermione, don't worry." He smiled, and reached out to knock, but the door swung open.

"Hm, that's odd." Hermione nervously followed him in, still clutching at his hand, as the other was held protectively in front of her bulging stomach.

They rounded a corner, Hermione raised her wand as she tried to see over Draco's shoulder.

"Draco what is"

"Hermione GO!" Draco bellowed, whipping out his wand lightning fast, but not fast enough.

Hermione heard a spell being muttered, and Draco's wand clattered in the far corner of the room.

"Well Draco, it certainly is pleasant to see you again my boy." Chuckled the high, imperious voice Hermione knew from her nightmares.

Lucius Malfoy.

"And you did bring your little mudblood whore how delightful." The tall wizard smirked, and Hermione could see what life on the run had done to him.

His hair was lank and dull, he looked thin and frail, but somehow his aura of menace was just as strong as it had always been.

Draco rushed at him, fury blazing in his eyes as he tried desperately to attack his father.

"Don't insult my fiancé." He snarled, as Lucius' eyes widened whilst he carelessly tossed his son aside.

Draco hit the far wall, groaning in pain as Hermione looked on in horror.

"Nice to see you're doing so well Miss Granger, but I'm afraid, since you are carrying the next Malfoy heirs, I can't have them half blood." He snapped, smirking as he raised his arm.

Hermione winced, waiting for the oncoming spell to come, but it didn't.

She looked up to see Lucius smiling nastily as he pressed his fingers to the dark mark etched onto his skin.

He rolled his eyes at her confused expression, and began to explain.

"Well you little mudblood, if you must know, after the war the remaining few followers were lost, in hiding. Searching for a new leader."

"You are their leader." Hermione breathed, understanding ringing in her ears.

"Catch on fast don't you." Lucius mocked.

She gasped in shock as three other people apparated into the room, and recognised two of them.

They were some of the only surviving Deatheaters of the war, most of them were on the most wanted list and had been in hiding for months.

"Nott, Archer, Goyle, it's good you responded so quickly, we have business to attend to." He smirked, raising his wand, the word already halfway to his lips.

"Cru-"

"NO!" Draco screamed, raising his bloodied face from the dirt as he shook, trying to stand.

"I won't let you hurt her." He spat blood and struggled to his feet, shakily raising his wand as his father laughed.

"Look at you. You would turn against your own father for a mudblood slut?!" He snorted as Draco wiped the grime from his face and tried to keep his wand steady.

"Expelliarmus." Lucius muttered tiredly, before kicking his son to the ground.

"Well it looks as though my dear little boy is going to be of some irritation here, we'll have to move."

Lucius muttered, hissing instructions to his Deatheaters who disapparated moments later.

"You my dear, for obvious reasons will have to portkey. Can't have those little babies gone before I start my fun." Lucius smirked, before throwing her an old boot.

Begrudgingly, Hermione grabbed it, and felt the familiar unpleasant sensation of transport by portkey, before she opened her eyes to the familiar setting.

Malfoy manor.

Her stomach lurched, and she had a feeling it wasn't just the babies.

Her mind wandered back to her last visit to the manor, and she remembered Bellatrix's high pitched laughter, her screams as they echoed throughout the high ceilinged manor.

She could see the pained look on his face, the misery in his eyes as he was forced to watch, to listen to her screams of intense pain as his family laughed.

She shuddered, and protectively placed a hand over her midriff once more, before trying to get to her feet.

"Don't even think about it." Snapped a vaguely familiar voice.

Hermione spun round, and her jaw dropped.

"A, Astoria?!"

The beautiful ash blonde haired girl smirked and pirouetted prettily.

"The one and only. May I just say you're looking positively repulsive mudblood." Smirked the girl as she toyed with what Hermione recognised as her own wand.

"Bite me." Hermione hissed, causing Astoria to laugh girlishly as she skipped around Hermione.

Suddenly her face was pressed up against Hermione's, her breath short and fast against her ear as she hissed. Hermione could feel the sharp point of her wand at her back as the beautiful girl chuckled nastily.

"You insult me again and I will rip you and your little litter to shreds you pathetic excuse for"

"Now, now Astoria, I said you could play later." Lucius Malfoy appeared, smiling proudly at the young girl who skipped over to him.

"Lucius, I've missed you so much." She breathed, pulling him down into her as she kissed him deeply.

"Ew." Muttered Hermione, looking away as the couple broke apart and glared at her.

"It should be me bearing the Malfoy heirs, not you. You disgusting mudblood." Astoria snapped as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So when Draco turned you down you started banging his father, classy." Astoria screamed, suddenly wild with rage, and raised her wand, the spell on the tip of her tongue.

"Avada"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Hermione spun around, and beamed as Harry burst through the door, along with Draco and several other ministry officials.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled, rushing to her side immediately and whispering the counter curse for her bound legs.

"Merlin, you were right all along this is all my fault did he hurt you?!" Draco asked, helping her up and pulling her into his arms.

Harry helped disarm and stupefy both Lucius and Astoria, and the ministry officials detained them and apparated away from the manor.

"You should be thanking him Hermione, he got in contact with us ridiculously fast, and we wouldn't have been here in time otherwise." Harry said softly, awkwardly patting Hermione on the back as she nodded curtly.

"Draco, are you ok" She asked nervously, reaching up and touching his bruised face delicately as he sighed in relief.

"I'm fine, and so are you. Thank Merlin. Come on we need to get back, McGonagal is waiting outside." Draco replied, taking her hand as he nodded solemnly at Harry.

"Good job Potter." He said hastily, as Hermione chuckled.

They made their way slowly down the steps and towards the Headmistress, Draco holding her hand all the while whilst Harry stood back awkwardly.

"I'll see you soon Hermione, I'm sorry I can't stay longer but, paperwork." Harry shrugged, and Hermione laughed at his sour expression.

"No problem Harry, thank you so much for the help. You saved Draco's life." She smiled, pulling her best friend into the best hug she could, a sort of awkward sideways one.

Harry shook hands with Draco, nodded to Professor McGonagal and waved one last time before disappearing.

Hermione jumped slightly at the pop, and Draco laughed putting his arm protectively around her.

"Y'know, Potter's not all bad I guess. Once you get past the whole arrogant chosen one crap." Draco mused, but Hermione didn't reply.

He spun around, and saw her looking blankly over his shoulder, an expression of mild surprise altering her features.

"Hermione? Hermione oh Merlin are you hurt?!" He cried, shaking her shoulders gently as she blinked and looked into his eyes.

"No, but I think my waters just broke."

* * *

**That's right, next chapter is... LABOUR TIMEEEE :D**

**SO REVIEWS: **

**SneezingPanda12345**** - Yup, got em all and I have to say you're one of my favourites you regular reviewer you :P Thanks so much for all the comments and votes! Hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

**HermioneGirl**** - THANKYOU FOR HAVING A LOT TO SAY I LIKE YOUR REVIEWS :D Yeah Hermione's mum actually was never given a name, but I like the name Jean as an idea for next time :D Thanks for your votes and super duper thanks for the reviews you lovely bunny of joy :') **

**afen**** - Aw you know that means so much to me thanks :') I'm glad you like it! Thanks a million for the reviews, and your votes too :D **

**Jackiejiggle, The FantabulousPotterHead, SentFromTheGods, ZoeysZone, komalkotiya3**** - THANKS SO MUCH for all your lovely comments, and espesh for voting :) I love you guys for reviewing you're the best! **

**erose0206**** - thanks so much for reading! I'm really glad you're enjoying it so far, I hope you like this chapter :) **

**slowdylan**** - I will most certainly have a look! :D and thanks for the review! :) **

**Jmvh**** - I know! This was all pretty dramatic :O but everyone's ok now thank Merlin :) thanks for the review!**

**RubyUchiha13**** - I most certainly will :D so glad you like it :) **

**nksnow99**** - yeah I like all the names... Well thanks for the reviews, I'm so glad you're enjoying it!**

**PandaPillowPet**** - Hey don't worry! No problem at all, thanks for reviewing this one! :) I'm glad you enjoy it :D **

**Rockachicka98 - hehehehehehe I'm so evil ;) Thanks a bunch for the review YOU ROCK! I'm really glad you like it, and thanks for your votes!**

**MemoirsofaLostCause**** - yeah... he wasn't happy... Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks SOSOSOSOO much for all the reviews you're amazing :')**

**SO review if you want to comment, chat, or have some opinions to share, WHATEVER GUYSS :)) **

**BUT I update faster the more reviews I get... hint hint... xo**


	16. Chapter 16

**AND HERE WE HAVE THE BIG REVEAL! **

**(Just so you know after this there will be one or two more chapters :D )**

**The babies are about to be born... **

**Just so you know, their birthday is the 3rd of April. **

**REVIEWS thankyou to: RockaChicka39, TheFantabulousPotterHead, Jackiejiggle, afen, nksnow99, erose0206, MemoirsofaLostCause, dutch potterfan, ZoeysZone, KomalKotiya3, abi tandy, HermioneGirl, PandaPillowPet. I LOVE YOU ALLLLLL (Personal comments at the bottom as always :D )**

**Despcription - Labour time bitchessss**

**Disclaimer - still have to do this? Ok, um yeah no don't own Hp..**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LIKED, WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD BE REVEALED IN THE CONCLUSION**

**enjoy your super long chapter hehexo**

* * *

Chapter 16

"What?! But it can't, you're only, are you sure?!" Draco spluttered as Professor McGonagal looked at them curiously from the carriage.

"Yes I _know_ it's only been eight months Draco, and do I look like an idiot? I think I can tell when three infants are trying to push themselves out of my vagina." Hermione snapped as Draco held up his hands slowly, and McGonagal rushed over to them.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled through gritted teeth as she awkwardly stepped around the puddle she'd created and made her way to the carriage door.

"It's time Professor I'm afraid." She said calmly as Draco ruffled his hair obsessively.

"But, the bag, our things, oh crap I'm not bloody ready for this, Merlin." Hermione shot him a filthy look as she dig around in the carriage.

"You're not ready?! Merlin's sake I'm the one who has to push three fucking children out of my"

"Ok Miss Granger that's quite enough, have you found the portkey yet?" McGonagal interrupted hastily as Hermione let out a cry of success as she waved a suitcase triumphantly.

She laid it out and left Draco to select the dirty boot carefully as she breathed slowly through a contraction.

"Draco could you possibly do that any slower." She hissed as Draco nervously held out the boot.

She snatched it off him, and held out the opposite end.

"Well then you blood idiot don't just"

The popped out of existence as Professor McGonagal let out a sigh of relief.

She certainly didn't envy Mr Malfoy.

* * *

Draco hastily grabbed hold of Hermione's arm when they landed to ensure she didn't topple over, and looked up to the hustle and bustle of St. Mungos.

"Right ok, so which desk do you think we need to" He was cut off as Hermione let out a loud groan and clutched her knees breathing deeply.

Draco couldn't have looked more lost.

"Go to the general check in desk now you dolt!" She cried, taking a seat as she dialled her parents' home phone with shaky hands.

Draco rushed up to the front desk, desperately trying to get through to the swarmed executive.

"Sir, excuse me sir!" He called, trying to get past the several people with various objects lodged in their bodies and strange rashes covering their faces.

"Dammit." He muttered, realising this wasn't going to work.

He looked back to Hermione to see her looking desperately up at him from her seat in the waiting area.

He couldn't let her down.

He grabbed his wand and flicked it at his throat quickly, before clearing his throat and bellowing over the voices of the crowds.

"EXCUSE ME, SIR, BUT WHERE IS THE BIRTHING UNIT?" He tried his best to sound polite, especially since he was terrified and anxious, not to mention exceedingly loud.

The receptionist almost jumped out of his seat as he looked up as Draco quickly flicked his wand once more, and smiled.

With a trembling arm as the rest of the crowds stared at the young wizard boy before them all.

Draco followed his gesture to a unit in the far corner of the entryway, labelled "Birthing and MidWitchery unit."

Draco nodded his thanks, before pulling up a wheelchair for a stunned looking Hermione and helping her into it.

"That was a very complex spell." Was all she could manage to splutter as they made their way through the hastily recovered crowds that had returned back to normal.

He shrugged, smirking slightly at her comment.

"And you wondered how I always managed to get second top of the year in charms." He winked as Hermione smiled up at him.

"I've called my parents, they're on their way, and I think McGonagal will be retrieving our things from my dormitory as soon as she can." Hermione chattered, enjoying the time she wasn't spent almost doubled over in pain.

Draco nodded, barely listening as they entered the hive of activity that was the maternity ward.

If he'd thought the central entryway was busy, it was nothing compared to this.

Various screams from pained mothers, and the occasional babies wail added to the chaos, and Draco looked completely bewildered as he rushed up to the main desk.

A friendly looking elderly witch looked up from her tea and smiled.

"How can I help you sweetheart?"

"Um, she's giving birth." He stuttered, while Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. And it had nothing t do with the contractions.

"Draco I swear to Merlin you are being worse than useless right now. Hello Miss I'm Hermione Granger patient number 343G, carrying triplets, my mid witch is Mrs-"

Hermione broke off for a few seconds as she breathed heavily through a contraction before looking up, smiling and continuing.

"Alins?" The receptionist looked mildly impressed, before quickly checking a few of her notes and nodding.

"OK sweetie, you're gonna go down the hall, three rights and you're room 42, a private ward as you requested."

"Thank you." Draco smiled charmingly, trying to regain some of his composure now that he had some idea of what was actually going on.

He quickly wheeled Hermione down the corridor and into their room, closing the door behind them as he helped her up.

"Do you need anything? Food, water, a lie down?" Draco asked quickly, heading straight to the fireplace as he checked there was floo powder.

Hermione smiled slightly as she took a seat on the bed.

"I'm doing fine thanks right now, to be honest the contractions aren't that painful right now I think I've got a while to go." She muttered, wincing again as a particularly bad one passed on.

"Well let me know ok? We have powder, so if you need to talk to anyone or need me to get anyone just let me know."

Hermione shook her head quickly as she cried out in pain.

"Please don't go, they're getting worse I think." She complained, clutching Draco's hand as he tried his best not to wince in pain.

"Hermione! Hun you managed to keep those sweeties in for longer than expected, just a month early is pretty good!" Smiled the mid witch as she entered the ward, bringing with her several potions, tests and a few stress balls.

"Ok, so if you wanna tell me a little bit about the contractions, we can figure out how long this is gonna be!"

Whilst Hermione and the mid witch engaged in lengthy conversation, Draco noticed the fire blazing unusually bright, and ran to it, already knowing someone was calling.

"Draco? Malfoy is that you?!" He recognised the voice, and soon the smiling face of Ginny Weasley as she blinked a few times and began to speak.

"How's Hermione doing we heard she went into labour about an hour ago?"

Draco nodded ad looked back to see his fiancé still in deep conversation as she tried not to cry out between contractions.

"Yeah she's doing ok, I'm not entirely sure I understand the whole contractions thing, because I didn't technically have time to read any of those lady books she gave me," He admitted sheepishly as Ginny rolled her eyes.

He couldn't see her fully, but Draco just knew she was putting her hands on her hips and adopting her famous Molly Weasley pose.

"Oh you complete dolt." She muttered, before turning back with a bright smile.

"I appreciate Hermione probably can't talk right now, but let her know that me and Harry are on our way. There are a lot of people coming to visit, I'll warn you of that now, but I think most will be showing after the babies are born."

Draco nodded, he hadn't really been expecting any less.

"Alright, so unfortunately I'll be seeing you and Potter in a bit then?" He teased as Ginny rolled her eyes again and disappeared.

"Well darling, you're doing very well, but unfortunately it looks like there's a while to go. I'll come back and check on you in a few hours, or sooner if you need anything." The Mid Witch smiled, waving sweetly as she left the room.

"Well she's annoying." Muttered Hermione, bouncing idly on the muggle exercise ball the mid witch had left for her.

"That was Weaslette, ok Ginny that was calling by the way, her and Pott- _Harry_ are on their way." Draco smiled, before leaving to grab them some snacks.

"Cool, oh and Draco?" She called out, and he spun around quickly checking she was ok.

"Get me some chocolate frogs?"

* * *

"Twelve hours already?! Goodness me what a trooper." Molly Weasley gasped as she and the rest of the Weasley's milled around outside Hermione's ward.

They were all sipping the tea and coffee Draco had bought them on his last run, and he'd returned to the room along with Hermione's parents.

"Yes, but be careful not to mention that to her, you don't want to anger the beast." Harry muttered, nursing the slight bruise from Hermione's slipper as Molly Weasley clipped his ear.

"Harry James Potter you just watch your tongue." She reprimanded as Ginny and George sniggered.

"And as for you two," Molly rounded on her children, causing their smug smirks to instantly disappear.

"Both of you go off and double check that McGonagal isn't letting anymore visitors in. We don't need more people cluttering up the ward!" She snapped as Ginny and George nodded half-heartedly.

Hermione had never been much of a screamer, and labour was no different.

Instead she was preferring to throw the occasional object, make long groaning sounds and verbally abuse anyone who tried to talk to her.

"You're doing great honey." Draco smiled, as Hermione shot him a death glare before wiping back a strand of sweat slicked hair.

"Shut it Malfoy it's your fault I'm in this mess."

Mr Granger stifled a laugh as his wife slapped his arm.

"Hello sweetie!" Called the overly cheery mid witch as she entered the room once more, looking confusedly at the smashed vase in the far corner of the room.

"Wow, twelve hours honey you're a trooper!" She beamed as Hermione tried to smile back.

"Thank you. I'm not entirely sure why this is taking so long, I read up and the average triplets labour is less than eight hours." She groaned, leaning back in her bed.

Draco leant down and carefully wiped away the sweat from her forehead with a damp cloth.

"Well, I can tell you know that Phoenix must be looking down on you and smiling sweetheart, because it looks like you're ready to push." Smiled the mid witch as Hermione beamed.

"Phoenix?!" Her dad muttered confusedly as Hermione shot him a look.

"Jesus dad, the star that's brightest in the sky tonight for Merlin's sake." Hermione spat as Mr Granger raised his hands in submission.

He left the room as the two other mid witches entered, and the main mid witch pulled Hermione's legs into the braces and raised the sheets.

"Right, ok Hermione you opted for a natural birth but let me tell you sweetheart, even with or magic this is certainly not going to be easy." Hermione nodded, not speaking as pain racked her frame.

She breathed through the huge contraction, and then relaxed.

"Ok, so when the next contraction comes, I want you to push." Hermione was relieved when she discovered the all too smiley mid witch actually did have a back bone, and smiled weakly as Draco held her hand.

Hermione took a deep breath, and when the familiar pain came, she pushed.

The pain was blinding, practically numbing.

But she didn't scream, didn't even shout.

She was completely silent as she focused every ounce of her energy on pushing.

She leant back, completely exhausted and breathed heavily as the mid witch beamed.

"Fantastic job Hermione, amazing." She could hear Draco whispering softly in her ear, she couldn't quite make out what he was actually saying, but she squeezed his hand weakly as she prepared for the next contraction.

"Ok, ready Hermione, and PUSH!" The mid witch yelled, and the girl didn't need to be told twice.

She could see her mother crying quietly as the mid witch smiled at her.

"Ok, now Hermione I know it's hard but I can almost see the head and you're going to need to push for twice as long next time do you understand me?" The mid witch asked carefully as Hermione nodded, too exhausted for words.

The next push was pure agony, Hermione felt so close to giving up.

She'd been pushing for what felt like eternity, and still nothing, no cry, no screams of delight.

She felt herself giving out, growing tired.

"Hermione Granger don't you dare give up on me now." The familiar growling husky tone of Draco Malfoy whispered in her ear, and she almost managed a smile as she gripped his hand tight, closed her eyes and pushed.

A tiny sob broke the silence in her mind, shattered the quiet.

She opened her eyes, and saw that Draco was crying quietly as the mid witch quickly wrapped the baby in a towel.

"Here's your beautiful baby girl number one." The witch smiled, carefully passing the screeching child over to a shaking, haggard Hermione.

She could feel the tears of relief as she held her tiny screaming daughter in her arms, and kissed her head softly.

She knew from the books on multiples she'd read that after giving birth to one, it was normal procedure to wait at least thirty minutes until the next baby was born, and so Hermione revelled in the short amount of time she had until three became four.

"Hermione? Hermione dear I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to push a little earlier than usual, baby number two is on the way out and clearly can't wait." The mid witch said gently as Hermione looked up in surprise.

"What?! But,"

"I can promise you it won't take as long as last time darling, as I said, this little one's well on the way."

Hermione gave Draco a desperate look as she felt her bottom lip begin to tremble in defeat.

"Draco I, I don't think I can." She whimpered, the overwhelming pain washing over her like crashing waves.

Draco had no idea what he was supposed to do.

His mind whirred as he tried to think of possible solutions, ways to help.

And then it came to him.

He looked down at Hermione, and leant in close, kissing her ear delicately before he spoke.

"No, you're right." She looked at him in complete surprise.

"You know why? Because I bet you can't." He grinned.

Despite her better judgement, Hermione never could deny a challenge.

"Oh really?" She growled, turning to the mid witch before smiling weakly and gripping the sides of the bed as she prepared herself.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Baby girl number two was born healthy and screaming just moments after her sister, and Hermione prepared herself in case number three was just as eager as her sisters.

But that was when everything started to go blurry.

She felt someone take number two from her arms, but Hermione couldn't find the energy to argue.

She could see the swimming shape of someone very blonde in front of her, but couldn't make out any other details.

She smiled slightly and blinked slowly, knowing that for some reason it was a bad idea for her to go to sleep.

But she was so, so very tired…

* * *

"Hermione? Hermione!" Draco cried, shaking her shoulders gently as the two heart beats on the screen beside the bed began to slow.

"We have to hurry, theatre nine, call Healer Lawrence on the way Alice." Snapped the lead mid witch, grabbing hold of Hermione's bed as her parents looked on in shock and horror, still clutching their two grandchildren.

"What's going on, please what's happening?!" Draco stuttered, completely ignoring the various worried enquiries from the Weasleys waiting outside as they rushed past with the gurney.

"We have to get her into the theatre as soon as we can for an emergency C-section, or we could lose both her and the baby." The mid witch explained briefly as Draco almost collapsed then and there.

"What?!" He gasped, throwing on the gown one of the witches had just thrown him as they burst through the doors of the operating theatre.

* * *

He stood by her side the entire time, clutching her hand as she swam in and out of consciousness.

He refused to look beyond the screen keeping his eyes trained on his beautiful fiancé for fear she'd slip away from him.

It was after all of fifteen minutes, that he was awoken from his reverie to the sound of weak, shrill screams.

Hermione's eyes fluttered weakly open as her head began to clear.

Now the baby was born the magical potions immediately began to take effect, and she blinked several times, her hand regaining strength and clutching at Draco's as she looked about her nervously.

"And here you go," The mid witch smiled, stepping to their side of the screen with a small pink angry baby in her arms. "Number three. A gorgeous little boy."

* * *

Hermione smiled as she and Draco sat together, silence finally cascading over their ward as the Weasley's had left for home after meeting the three tiny Malfoy-Grangers.

"They're so beautiful." Hermione sniffed, kissing the top of her little boys head lightly so as to not wake him up.

Draco wiped away a tear and smiled down at one of the two little girls, overjoyed.

The oldest girl had wisps of brown hair, similar to her mothers, and the usual crystal blue eyes belonging exclusively to babies.

The second little girl, who Carol Granger was currently rocking, had even less hair then her sister's, but hers was the Malfoy pale blonde.

Hermione looked down on her little boy happily, as he blinked slowly and opened one of his gorgeous eyes.

Hermione had known from the moment he was born that he was the special one.

Their little surprise, their little fighter.

His eyes blinked, a gorgeous pale, electric violet.

She kissed the top of his head once more as Carol coughed lightly to get her attention.

"Well dear, I know you had ideas for these two, but what are you going to call your little surprise?"

Hermione looked to Draco and smiled, they'd discussed this earlier in the day along with Ginny.

The eldest girl with chestnut hair had already been named, documents signed. Meredith Narcissa Granger-Malfoy.

Her younger sister had also been named, Celeste Seraphina Granger-Malfoy.

But after they'd asked for a little more time to name their son, they'd both come to a similar conclusion.

"His first name is Elijah, it means blessed, strong which seemed appropriate." Draco grinned, they'd all known how close he'd been to death's door.

"And his middle name is Phoenix, the star that was shining the night he was born." Smiled Hermione.

"We went with star names for all three as it's Black family tradition." Draco explained, referring to the names Celeste, Narcissa and Phoenix of course.

"And obviously, Narcissa has added meaning." Draco smiled sadly, looking down at Meredith lovingly.

"She would have been so proud Draco, of everything you've done." Hermione smiled, stroking his cheek as he leant in for a kiss.

Elijah shrieked and began to cry.

"Guess we better get used to that!" Draco grinned, rolling his eyes as he stood up to retrieve one of the bottles.

Hermione smiled.

They were a family.

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE? REVIEW I MUST KNOW**

**hehe**

**REVIEWS: **

**PandaPillowPe****t - I know -.- plus eeeeeewww her story will be concluded next time promise :D thanks for the review!**

**HermioneGir****l - ahha glad you liked it! And thanks so much for the review :) **

**afen**** - thanks for all your comments! It was super great, thanks so much :)**

**KomalKotiya3**** - I was planning a secret boy ALL ALONG *Evil laugh* hahhaa well got your wish! :)**

**ZoeysZone**** - *creepy voice* the babies are here.. mmmmm... *normal voice* ahahhahaha your comment made my day thanks a lot for reviewing! :D **

**MemoirsofaLostCause**** - well your reviews mean so much, thanks a lot for commenting! And well she's just 8 but triplets and twins always come early as I'm sure you know :) and I know it was gross she's basically just a gold digger power crazy girl, I'll wrap that up next time :)**

**nksnow99**** - thanks! And thanks a lot for the review! :)**

**Jackiejiggle**** - I'm so glad you liked it! And thanks a lot for the reviews! :)**

**TheFantabulousPotterhead**** - eeew I know icky :/ thanks so much for all the reviews by the way!**

**Rockachicka98**** - ik ik it was gross haha! Well here's your update, hope you enjoy! :D **

**THANKS SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed you make my day and I love you :) hope you enjoyed guys! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Second to last chapter, here it is! **

**The epilogue is still to come guys :) **

**ANNOUNCEMENT: A few of you have been reviewing all the way through (you rock) and next chapter for the last shebang, I'm going to reward my top five fans/reviewers with a one shot OF THEIR CHOICE (You chose ship, time place etc.) **

**Review if you wanna be in with a chance, TO GET YOUR OWN ONE SHOT! :))**

**Well, I got like 0 reviews, last time which I have to say made me a little sad :( Thanks to my awesome regulars who did comment though, you're my favourites :) **

**Description - rounding a few things off!**

**Disclaimer - Don't own HP**

**Please review? It would make me super happy :)**

* * *

Chapter 17

After three days in hospital, the Malfoy Granger clan left the hospital to return to their home in London.

Hermione couldn't help but grin as she entered the familiar enchanting grounds.

Hogwarts had been her home for seven years, but she was happy to be moving on.

She gently bobbed Elijah up and down as he waved his tiny hands in the air.

She laid his car seat down carefully in the entryway, and checked behind her to see Draco almost stumble under the weight of several bags he'd refused to let her carry, and two more car seats.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled in spite of herself, before rushing forward and taking Meredith from him carefully, ignoring his protests.

"Draco I gave birth, I'm not going to drop dead if I carry a few bags." She snapped as he entered the hallway, laying down Celeste's seat beside her brothers.

"Right, ok so the main guest room in our wing is the nursery, three cribs already set up." Draco began, hefting through the last of the bags as he pulled the heavy oaken door closed.

Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"How did you have time to finish it?! You'd only just bought the paint before we went back to school?"

Draco shrugged, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I may have called in a few favours."

Intrigued, Hermione gently lifted one of the carriers off the ground and a few bags as Draco followed suit.

She headed upstairs, and down the beautiful, wide corridor, past their own bedroom suite before she reached the door of the nursery that was slightly ajar.

She paused, and grinned at the gorgeous hand painted sign on the door, that read:

_Meredith Narcissa, Celeste Seraphina, Elijah Phoenix. _

_Born on the 3__rd__ of April, 1999_

_Three little miracles._

"Wow, Potter did better than I thought." Draco admired begrudgingly, as he lightly pushed the door open.

Hermione gasped, her eyes lighting up at the gorgeous room.

"I, I know these weren't the colours we had picked, but after our little Elijah, I figured soft pink wouldn't cut it?" Draco said nervously, gesturing to the gorgeous soft yellow walls.

There were three ornate cribs, each placed equal distance apart facing the window.

Expensive looking toys lined the shelves on the walls, and filed the overflowing toy box.

"I tried to tell them you hadn't asked for anything, but people just kept showing up with gifts." Draco shrugged, opening the large, old fashioned wardrobe he and Hermione had picked out for the room.

"Merlin, how many children do they think I had?!" Hermione gasped, looking in wonder at the rows and rows, filled draws and stuffed boxes of tiny shirts, playsuits, shoes and dresses.

Draco laughed as he carefully undid the straps on Celeste's carrier and lowered her into the crib.

"This kid sleeps like a rock." He whispered, admiring his beautiful, completely crashed out daughter as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't get used to that." She whispered in reply.

Once all three babies were carefully swaddled, all needs taken care of and in their cribs asleep, Hermione decided to take a break from unpacking and grab one of her school textbooks.

Draco set down the cup of tea before her in their sitting room and sighed.

"Just give yourself a night off Hermione, you'll do fine with your N.E. , I know it."

Hermione grunted to acknowledge his presence, and completely ignored him.

Draco rolled his eyes just as Meredith began to scream.

"_Women_."

* * *

It was the week of the NEWT examinations, and after much protest on her part, Hermione had returned to school for the final week in July.

She was feeling a little jittery, having never been away from the babies for so long, but knew they were in good hands.

Mr and Mrs Granger had gone above and beyond the usual Grandparental support, and had offered to care for the triplets for the entire week.

As she pulled her trunk up the steep stone steps, excitement began to overcome the anticipation.

She hadn't seen Draco in almost two weeks (as he'd returned to Hogwarts to study in preparation for their exams) and Ginny for God knows how long.

She almost couldn't wait to be back in her usual dorm room by the time she'd reached and opened one of the huge double doors leading into the main entryway of the castle.

"SURPRISE!"

Hermione jumped and grinned at the rather large crowd of familiar faces that had been awaiting her return.

She immediately spotted Ginny at the front of the pack, waving madly next to a rather pregnant Luna.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny squealed, throwing herself on her best friend and winding her in the process.

"Merlin, Gin it's like I've been away for years!" Hermione laughed, waving awkwardly at Luna, who was standing arm in arm with her husband.

"It's felt that way! Hogwarts just wasn't the same without you Hermione, it really wasn't! We all missed you so much, thanks for the pictures by the way! I just can't believe how much hair they've all got." Ginny grinned as Hermione laughed.

"Yes, thanks for keeping the father posted as well by the way."

Hermione immediately recognised the slow, gorgeous if slightly irritated growl of her fiancé, and spun around.

She gasped a little in surprise, he was closer than she'd expected, his nose almost touching hers.

"I missed you." She breathed as he smiled slightly.

"I bet you did." He winked, before pulling her in to a deep passionate kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Draco looked down on her, pure joy emanating from his very being.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that."

* * *

The week passed by surprisingly fast, and Hermione found herself enjoying every bit of it, even the exams (…ok, especially the exams).

She and Draco spent almost every day together, studying in the library, or exploring the deepest and darkest depths of each other's mouths.

Before she knew it, it was the weekend.

School was over, she was going home, ready to see her children and plan her wedding. (They'd eventually decided on the following July, when the triplets would be a little older)

She smiled at Draco from her seat in the compartment, and he winked back.

She couldn't wait to be home.

* * *

The trial date had been set, and Draco was already dressed in his finest suit and smartest shoes.

None of this, however, hid the sickly pale hue his skin had taken on.

"It'll be fine Draco, I promise. The defence have already gone over everything you have to say, they just need you to confirm Astoria's involvement." Hermione said softly as she straightened his tie and pecked him on the cheek.

He gulped and nodded, kissing her back on the lips, before looking into her eyes.

"Tell me if the owls get here today won't you? I might have to stay in the inner city overnight, depends how the trial goes." Hermione nodded, and felt the familiar bubble of nerves and excitement that popped in her stomach whenever the results owls were mentioned.

They kissed one last time, before Hermione saw him off to the car and watched as he drove away down the drive.

She sighed, knowing how hard this would be for him.

She heard the fire blaze loudly behind her, before remembering with a shock that it was August.

They hadn't lit a fire.

She spun around, only to be knocked to the ground by a squealing ginger.

"Mioneeeee!" Grinned Ginny as Harry clambered out of the fireplace after her, chuckled at the two women on the floor, and went immediately to his Godson who was playing on the rug.

At just five months old, Elijah was a very intuitive child, Draco insisted it came from his mother.

Harry beamed down at his Godson, who smiled back, waving his hands merrily.

It had been discovered just days after his birth, that not only did Elijah have remarkable eyes (obviously as a result of the spell) but he was partially deaf as well.

They were dealing well with his condition, and soon after he turned one he would be fitted with a child's hearing aid.

Hermione had realised very quickly that Elijah had been different from his sisters. She'd known immediately that neither of the girls had been affected by the spell at all, but the complete effects on their brother, they were not entirely sure of yet.

Harry began playing with the little boy, as Ginny helped Hermione up and grinned.

"Results today! I can't wait, me and Harry thought we'd come here and get them along with you, after all we realised you might be a little lonely with Draco gone for the trial." Hermione became at her best friend.

"No it's great! Is anyone else coming? Only I don't really want it to be really busy around here." Ginny shrugged nonchalantly and looked away.

"I may have invited a few more people…" She muttered sheepishly, but before Hermione could ask, her questions were answered.

"Is she ok? Oh Merlin I knew this was a bad idea! She's too young I knew it!" Hermione grinned when she recognised Blaise's high pitched neurotic tone of voice, and spun around to see Luna, her husband and a tiny wrapped up bundle in Luna's arms.

"She's fine Blaise, I knew she'd be completely safe." Luna assured him, as he smiled and kissed he forehead gently.

Hermione had to admit, she wasn't sure she'd ever met a couple better suited to each other than Luna and Blaise.

"How is little Camille?!" Hermione cooed, rushing over to Luna's side immediately as she admired the tiny new-born in her arms.

"Oh Luna she's gorgeous, and you're sure you want me to be Godmother?!"

Luna beamed as Blaise wrapped an arm round her shoulders.

"We couldn't think of a more perfect couple." He winked, and then jumped in surprise as yet more people came through the fireplace.

"I swear to, DEAN be careful with that! And Lavender please shut up I don't care about your dissertation!" Although Hermione certainly hadn't wanted a horde of people round her house whilst she was trying to look after the triplets, she had to admit Parvati never failed to make her smile.

"Parv!" She grinned, as a tiny olive skinned rascal went barrelling into her legs.

"RISHI! I'm sorry I just seem to have no control over the little bastard these days." Parvati muttered, scooping up her son as he giggled and thrashed in her arms.

Hermione greeted Lavender, and then Cho after that, both with smiles.

"So Ginny, please tell me that's-"

"Bloody hell, it's like grand central in here!" A very familiar voice echoed out of the fireplace that sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

She made her way through the various conversations and children towards the fireplace, and her breath caught in her throat as she tried to smile.

"Oh, um, hey Mione." Ron fumbled his words awkwardly as he ruffled his hair, and helped a smiley, pretty woman with long blonde hair out of the fireplace.

"This is Amelie, we met when I was off on my travels this summer." He explained, as the woman smiled and nodded at Hermione.

"How are you doing Ron?" Hermione asked quietly as he shrugged, a genuine smile appearing on his face.

"Actually, great. I'm already off the medication, getting used to this thing," He gestured to his prosthetic leg, and then smiled at Amelie.

"And of course, meeting someone new."

Hermione felt genuine happiness rush over her, something she wasn't sure she'd have ever felt around Ron again.

She knew their friend ship would never quite be what it was, but she was overjoyed he was happy, and glad to have her friend back.

Their conversation was interrupted by a tapping at the window, as the owls began to arrive.

Hermione scooped up Meredith from the floor, and went to receive her results.

* * *

**Well thanks a lot to the few of you who did review, you're the best :) **

**NEXT TIME IS LAST CHAPTER, I WILL DO MY TOP 5 FANS AND GIVE YOU INTERNET COOKIES SO REVIEW IF YOU WANNA BE ONE OF MY FAVOURITES :)))**


	18. Chapter 18

**OK SO HERE IT IS. **

**THE LAST ENSTALLEMENT. **

**:'( **

**But to make this a happy time, as you should know I had a lil fan comp, and I will now reveal that my 5 winners are: **

**dutch potterfan, sneezingpanda12345, HermioneGirl, MemoirsofaLostCause, and NikkiHeat2000**

**It was close, but you winners PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR: Plot, ship, time, place etc. for your very own one shot! :) **

**So, without further ado, here is your final chapter. **

**I've loved writing this, loved reading all your reviews (I really didn't expect so many!) to every single one of you who reviewed, followed, favourited, or even just gave it a quick read, thankyou. **

**This chapter's for you :) **

**Oh yeah... and the James thing... **

**That was basically me being a dumbass and trying to update ASAP for you guys..**

**Can we just imagine it works in fic land? ^.^ ly xo**

* * *

Chapter 18

Hermione looed to the backseat and tried to smile convincingly at the three extremely worried looking children behind her.

"You'll all be fine, I promise sweeties, it's not as scary as you think." She promised as Draco opened the driver's side door and checked that the triplets had their seatbelts done up.

Meredith was the sensible one, level headed, clever and eager to start school, she was smiling confidently and had already changed into her robes.

Celeste was looking decidedly more terrified.

She had long, curly pale blonde hair, as apposed to her sister's long straight chestnut hair that resembled her mothers, but without the curls.

Both of the girls had inherited the Malfoy eyes, making Celeste look exactly like her father.

Their brother, on the other hand, had never grown out of his unique, pale violet eyes.

He was enchantingly handsome, just as the girls were extremely beautiful.

And despite the fact that he had his hearing aid just hidden underneath his messy blonde hair, Elijah Malfoy was gorgeous.

He attempted a smile at his proud father, and returned to looking out the window.

Draco could not have been more proud of his children.

He knew Meredith was just like her mother, a fact that caused him to hope desperately she would beat the newest Potter boy in all their tests.

And he'd also been monumentally impressed with the calm and reasonable way the girls had responded to Elijah's condition.

The entire family was fluent in sign language, as sometimes he preferred to remove his hearing aid.

He revved the engine and smiled to himself, as he felt Hermione's hand on his.

This was it.

LINEEE BREAKKKKK

"You'll be fine, Celeste even if you are in Hufflepuff, what does it matter?" Hermione was still trying to convince her daughter that everything was going to be fine at school.

She, Draco and the triplets were one of the first families at platform nine and three quarters, but she quickly spotted the Thomas family making their way over.

Rishi Thomas looked terrified. His large glasses that made him look like a cute little owl were slipping down his nose as he tried to hold up all his things.

As soon as she spotted him, Celeste's look of fear vanished, and she ran over to greet her friend, pulling him into a hug that Draco would have preferred lasted a little shorter.

"They are kindred spirits really, aren't they?" Draco murmured to Hermione as the pair of nervous children chattered away.

Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

"Can you imagine if they got together though? Nothing would ever get done." Draco spluttered and looked at her in shock until he realised she was joking.

"I'll have you know none of my girls will be dating until they're at least 17."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and then spotted Luna, Blaise, Ginny and Harry making their way over.

"Gin!" Hermione called out, waving frantically as her best friend hurried over, the newest addition to the Potter family in her arms.

Elijah broke away from his father's side to talk earnestly with James, whilst his sister made her way over to Camille.

"Oh I've barely seen the little dear this month!" Hermione grinned, pulling the sleeping baby out of her mother's arms.

"Hello there!" Hermione cooed as Albus looked on in monumental boredom.

"So, how's Al feeling about this year? He must be a bit nervous, I do hope James hasn't been bothering him too much?" Hermione asked, laughing as Albus stuck his tongue out at her ad stalked off.

"He's just touchy I guess, trying not to be nervous in case James laughs at him." Ginny rolled her eyes, picking up umber four out of Hermione's arms as Lily tried to get someone's attention.

"She's not being the best behaved either." Ginny muttered as Hermione laughed, glad someone actually had more children than she did.

"I can't believe they'll all just be gone." She said wistfully, looking on at the scarlet red engine as the hustle and bustle of platform 9 and ¾'s began to set in.

"I know, it's hard to believe how long it's been." Ginny sighed, before she was snapped out of her reverie as James tried to get his sister in a headlock.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER I swear to the merciful lord"

Hermione chucked as Ginny rushed off in a tirade.

Those kids had better not play up at Hogwarts, she had a feeling Ginny would bash their heads in.

She gasped in surprise as she felt the wind being knocked out of her, and looked down to see Elijah with his arms wrapped tight around her waist.

She smiled, and bent down so their eyes were level.

"Mummy I'm scared, what if the other children think I'm strange." He whispered, as Hermione tucked back a lock of his platinum blonde hair and kissed his forehead.

"If they do, it will be because they're jealous. I mean look at you, my handsome young man." She grinned as Elijah looked away in embarrassment.

"You'll be ok sweetie, I promise. I'll write to you every week."

Elijah looked up at her nervously.

"Maybe not every week, James says only babies get letters every week."

Ginny overheard his comment as she and Harry headed over to them.

"Well I'll have you know we wrote to James at least three times a week in his first year." Ginny replied, giving her eldest son a look.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked down at Elijah, and Albus who'd just joined them.

"You don't want to go believing everything your brother says about school."

"Boys you'll be fine, I know it." Ginny beamed down at them as she kissed Albus goodbye.

"And would you believe it, James has already gone!" She sighed, as Harry smiled slightly.

"Just wait, he always comes back for his kiss."

Sure enough, James Potter came dashing back long enough for his mother to give him a quick peck on the cheek, and then he was off with his friends to find a seat.

Hermione looked down proudly at the three children she loved  
so dearly, and felt Draco's arm go around her shoulders.

"You'll do great, don't even worry about a thing." Draco smiled, ruffling Elijah's hair as the girls rushed to give their parents a hug.

"Goodbye Mum, Dad, me and Celeste are going to sit with Al, Rishi, Renae and Bianca." Smiled Meredith, taking her sisters hand as they kissed each parent in turn.

"You stay well away from all those boys, don't think I won't find out!" Draco called as Hermione slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Will you stop." She chuckled, before pulling Elijah into her arms one last time.

In all honesty, she was afraid.

She knew Elijah was different, probably everyone in the school would know almost immediately, and she worried if he'd manage.

"You'll be ok my little soldier." She whispered into his hair, as Draco patted his son on the back with a smile.

They stood together, hand held as they waved the train off.

Hermione smiled as Draco kissed her softly after the last carriage left the station.

"They'll be ok. He'll be ok." He whispered.

"I know." Hermione smiled, and she really did.

_Both Meredith and Celeste Malfoy were sorted into Ravenclaw, whereas their brother, Elijah Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin along with Albus Potter. (Much to James' annoyance)  
Rishi Thomas was sorted into Gryffindor, and Camille Zabini was sorted into Slytherin. _

_They remained friends throughout the school, in spite of all odds, and their parents couldn't have been prouder. _

* * *

**And that's it! :'( **

**Thanks to every single one of you lovely reviewers, you're amazing I lava chuu :) **

**BUT extra special thanks with bells on to: dutch potterfan, for being my first reviewer, and my most frequent reviewer, you really made my day with all your comments, so thankyou :)**

**IF YOU'RE A WINNER LEAVE YOUR REVIEW WITH COMMENTS.**

**I'm procrastinating now because I don't want to say goodbye :'( **

**I really don't**

**Like ever. **

**Nope. **

**Ok, I'm gonna do it. **

**Get ready. **

**Good b**


	19. Brief notices :)

Ok, so here's a brief notice from me :)

1. **Yes, the James thing.**

I only noticed after I'd published it...

Yes it was dumb, I have realised XD

But maybe, we can just imagine it kind works in fic land? ... ^.^

K cool.

2. **The one shots for my fans:**

Will be written and posted ASAP, so far all are Dramione, one is related ti this story so you guys might like them if you took a look! :D

3. **I will be writing another fic!** (and pretty soon I think) It will be a Dramione fic, but with some Blaise/Hermione (cause I love Blaise's character :') )

So keep yo eyes peeled for that!

4. Thanks for reading, and stay awesome :)

5. **THE ONE SHOT SEQUEL (As requested by contest winner dutch potterfan) HAS BEEN POSTED**

**CHECK IT OUT IF YOU WANT MORE OF TIP :)**


	20. SEQUEL NOTICE!

**ONE SHOT SEQUEL HAS BEEN POSTED, PLEASE R&R? ^.^ **

**Hope you like it!**

**It's called: Family ties**

**SO GO READ! xo**


End file.
